Always Running
by fallgoddess
Summary: Bella is a nomad. Alice has a vision of her in need of help. But what happens when the Major is the one to get there first?  C/es Ed/a r/em and j/b
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys so this is my first fic. please let me know what you think. it started off as a weird ass dream and i just couldnt get it out of my head! hope you enjoy it :) SM owns all.. i just wish i did :(**

Running had to be my favorite thing to do. Ever since my change occured I have been running. I was always a clumsy girl growing up. I could trip over a flat surface. Since my change I am some much more graceful. I am currently running somewhere along the pacific coastline. I think I am somewhere in Washington State. As I run I start to drift off into memories of my change.

I was 18, living in Arizona with my mom and dad. I had gone out that night with a friend of mine and we were walking down a quite street after our movie was over. I can't remember what we saw or her name I can only vaguely see her face but i know she was my best friend. Anyway we were walking to her car and it was late. I kept feeling like we were being followed but I didn't see anyone. We were maybe 200ft from the end of the street when all of a sudden I heard her scream and then I was pulled back into the alley. I saw my attacker. I will never forget what he looked like. He had grungy blond hair and black eyes. He held his hand over my mouth and started to talk to me.

"my, my look at you. Mine will be the last face you ever see pet. You smell delicious. I can't wait to drain you. Your friend is already gone. My dear mate has seen to her."

Just then he pulled my hair to the side and bit into my neck. All I could think was 'please god don't let this be my end. Not like this' I remember I was on the line of blacking out when I heard a woman. "James let's go there are humans coming. Leave the trash there she will be dead any moment" I was thrown to the ground and then they left. I remember lying there waiting for death when the worst pain came over me. I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

This time I was asking god to let me die and end this pain. I blacked out at some point and I'm not sure how much later it was that I awoke but I was still lying in the alley and my friend was lying 20ft away her body starting to decompose. I tried to cry but I couldnt I only sobbed. I ran into the woods nearby and I haven't left them since. I drink from animals because I could never do to someone what was done to me.

That was two years ago. I stay out in the woods and run from place to place. I have met a few of my kind. And I have made a few friends along my travels but I am lonely. I decided to come up the coast after I ran into a mated couple I have known for about a year. Peter has a gift of knowing things. He told me "Bella you need to go up the coast. You will find your place somewhere along the way. Just make sure when you do you keep your mind open to new things and it will all pay off. Go now my friend we will meet again soon." Cryptic much but I did as he said and said goodbye to him and his mate Charlotte and started to run again.

That leaves me where I am now running along a beach somewhere. It is a beautiful beach surrounded by woods. I am sitting on a rock looking out over the water just thinking about what Peter could mean with his crazy message. I feel like am on a crazy duck hunt. I will listen to him though. He and Charlotte saved me a year ago when they came across me out in the middle of nowhere. They explained to me what I am and the rules of are kind. I will forever be grateful to them.

As I am sitting here I feel as if I am being watched. I think I will head back into the woods and keep going. As I get up from the ground I hear it. A growl. I look around but I can't see anything. I take off into the woods and that's when I see what looks like a giant wolf chasing me. " What the fuck" I keep running not wanting to find out. It doesn't smell like a wolf though. It smells horrible. Defiantly not food. I keep running when another joins the first. Fuck what am I going to do. I am dodging them now as the charge me. I run. Then all of a sudden they stop.

Apov

I was out with Edward when all of a sudden a vision hit. It was of a beautiful vampire running and wolves chasing her. She looked to be in La Push. Fuck we have to help. Before I could say anything Edward was telling Emmett and Jasper to head to the treaty line and we would meet them there. He hung up his phone and grab my hand. We ran. We had to save her, she had honey eyes like ours. She was meant to be with us. I just didn't know why yet.

Jpov

Emmett and I were out hunting when we got the call from Eddie. He told us Alice had a vision of a stranger with honey eyes running from the wolves and that we needed to go and help her. What the fuck do I look like a goddamn babysitter. She shouldn't be here anyway. As I ran I tried to think of anything to get the Major to stay away. He has been restless lately and wants to play. But that is not going to happen anytime soon. As we hit the border line I heard Emmett stop and I looked over to see the most beautiful woman with her long chestnut hair and honey eyes running towards us. "trees Emmett" I whispered and we both jumped up. I wanted to see if the wolves would cross the line. They didn't, fuck I could us a good fight. They stopped and looked at the girl. She stopped running and crouched ready to fight. I told Emmett to go find Alice and Edward and tell them to meet me at the house. I would get this girl to come back. He went without question, he knew when the Major was out to play and I couldn't hold him in any longer. He had his eyes on this woman and Major wanted her. I did too through. Huh wonder what that's about. I jumped down between her and the wolves and addressed them not her.

Bpov

I heard them stop so I turned and crouched ready to fight. Fuck these things were huge. All of a sudden a vampire jumped down from the tree between the wolves and myself. What the fuck. He didn't even look at me he just stared at them and hissed. Fuck who was this man. That hiss was hot.

"Wolves you will leave her be. She did not know of the line and looking at her eyes she is an animal drinker. You will turn around now and go. Remember her scent she is with us now and as such she will be told about the line and will obey it. Go now to your alpha and tell him what has been said. Any problems and you can take it up with me."

The wolves then turned and left. What is happening. He suddenly turned to me and if my heart could beat it would be out of my chest. He is a god. At least 6' 3" with blond curly hair and amazing honey eyes. He has scars all over him but they just make him more amazing. Fuck was this what Peter was talking about. I sure hope so.

"Hello I'm Major Whitlock ma'am."

"Bella" was all I could say. I just stared at him. He smiled at me and stepped forward toward me. I couldn't move. He took my hand and kissed the back.

"Would you please come with me to my home and meet my family. I don't know what's happening but I can't let you leave. Please ma'am." His eyes seemed to soften and he continued, "Please call me Jasper. Bella I would like to introduce you to my family, I have a feeling this was meant to be."

"Jasper, I would love to. I can't understand what's happening but I don't want to leave you. Why do I feel this way?" I was so confused. I've never felt this pull before.

"Bella I feel it too. I am not sure why but Carlisle will know why. Come with me." he held out his hand for me. I took it and felt whole. That's weird.

"Okay Jasper, I trust you." and I did 100%.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys so here it goes. I dont have any of this prewritten so its all still up in the air as to whats gonna happen in this story. I am just kinda taking it as i go so let me know what you think and if there is something you wanna see happen just let me know and it may just end up in here... any feedback is welcome... **

**sm owns all i just wish i did :)**

Chapter 2

As we ran to where ever he was taking me I felt complete. Damn Peter was right. Wait Peter, "umm Jasper?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah sugar." He was now standing in front of me and he kinda looked like him.

"Are you related to a Peter or Charlotte Whitlock?" He looked immediatley surprised by the names. He must know them.

" Yeah sugar I am. I'm their sire. How do you know them." He seemed surprised, maybe shocked that I knew them.

" Well Peter is the one who told me to run up the coast and I would find what I was looking for. He didn't say what. He is really cryptic fucker. But they helped me a year ago and we have become close so I trust him. And did as he asked." I knew I was rambling. I was nervous of what this could mean but Jasper had a smile on his face now and didn't look surprised.

"Well sugar let's head to my home and we can discuss this more. I would like to know more now but I am sure my family is worried. I can explain everything there. Ok?"

"sure." With that we started to run again. We didn't stop until we got to a clearing with a beautiful three story house. It was white and it looked like it had hundreds of windows. Jasper started to walk up to the door but I stopped just looking at the house.

"Hey sugar, you ok?" He was looking at me now, just staring at me. "You have no reason to be nervous. They knew you were coming here to meet them and they will love you I'm sure. They all seem excited."

How did he know they were excited or that he would bring be here. "How" was all I could say.

"Come on. I'll explain everything after you meet them." I felt a sudden calm wash over me and cocked my head at him. He just smiled and took my hand and started toward the door again. This time I let him drag me into the house. It was even more beautiful on the inside. It was so open and light and airy. I loved it. I had been in the woods for so long that it felt nice being indoors. Jasper kept ahold of my hand and pulled me to what looked like the living-room. As we walked in six sets of golden eyes turned on us. It was awfully intimidating. "Relax sugar," and then I felt the calm again. "Come sit and I will introduce you to everyone." He pulled me over to the only open spot, a love seat. I looked around and saw everyone was staring at me. Jasper spoke then. " Ok sugar so this is my mother and father, Esme and Carlise." He pointed to a beautiful woman with hazelnut hair and loving eyes I could totally see her as the mother figure. Carlise was a young man maybe 24 with short blond hair. He was very good looking but not as good as Jasper. Then he pointed out a woman with long blond hair who looked annoyed to be here and a huge man with short curly black hair. He was enormous but looked to be very sweet. He had a huge smile on his face and was bouncing his knee. "This is Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett please relax for a few minutes. We don't want to scare her." Emmett just smiled at me. The last couple was a short woman with black spiky hair and a boy with a weird bronze colored hair. He looked at me funny and I couldnt figure out why. " That is Alice and Edward. Everyone this is Bella."

"Hello everyone. Esme you have a beautiful home." I didnt know what else to say I was still nervous and felt the calm wash me again. I looked at jasper he just smiled. "Will you stop that. I don't know how your doing it but please stop I don't want to have to stop you." With this he just looked at me confused.

" Sorry sugar. I am an empath. I can fell and manipulate emotions. I was just trying to help you relax. Your making me nervous too."

"It's ok, I just don't like having my emotions messed with. You have to understand I have been alone since my change and I need to feel for myself and know how I feel to make sure I'm safe." I smiled at him so he knew I wasn't mad.

Carisle spoke then, "Bella may I ask how long ago your change was and how you started your diet?"

I looked at him then at everyone else as I spoke. " I will gladly tell you what you would like to know. But please let me get through this before you start asking questions." They all nodded their heads. Jasper put his arm around me and I put my head on shoulder and closed my eyes taking a deep unneeded breath. "Ok first off I was changed about two years ago. I was out with my best friend. We had gone to see a movie. We left late and were heading to her car when we were attacked and dragged into the nearby alley. The vampire that attacked me was a grungy blond guy who I found out was named James. His mate had killed my friend. James taunted me and then drank from me. I had almost blacked out when his mate called to him saying to leave me because I was almost dead and that there were humans coming. All I remember is blacking out and burning for a long time. I'm not sure how long it was exactly but when I awoke I saw my friend, her body was decomposing right next to me." I stopped to calm myself and was glad Jasper didn't try to help. I looked at everyone and they all had shocked expressions on their faces. Rosalie looked horrified. I continued on, there was more to tell still. " I felt the burn in my throat and knew what I was and what I needed so I ran. I found the nearest woods which wasn't easy since I lived on phonix at the time. I ran across a bobcat and attacked it. I realized then I could drink from animals and I have never thought to drink from humans. I just ran. About a year ago I came across Peter and Charlotte, they took me into their home and told me about the laws and they explained eveything to me. I will forever be grateful. I stayed with them for a while and then I just started running again. About a month ago I came across them again. Peter told me I needed to run up the coast and I would find my place but that I needed to be openminded and that he would see me soon. So I ran. I was sitting at this beach close by here when I felt like I was being watched and ran. That's when those wolf things chased me. Then all of a sudden they stopped and you were there Jasper. Thank you by the way." He smiled at me then.

"You should thank Alice. She saw you being chased and Edward called Emmett and I to come help you." I looked at him confused. He smiled and said, " Alice can see future. And Edward can read minds." Wow Edward spoke then.

" I can't read her mind. I have been trying since I could start hearing yours. And Jasper yuck." What was that about I wonder. " Why can't I hear your mind." He looked sad so I opened up my shield and spoke to him through his mind.

~can you hear me now?~ he looked shocked and just nodded his head yes. ~ I have a shield I always keep up but I can take it down if I like.~

"Wow Bella that's cool." Everyone was staring at us.

" I have a mental and physical shield. I keep the mental shield in place at all times but I can take it down if I want to. Thats why he can't hear me." Jasper just hugged me tighter Carisle looked like he wanted to speak but Alice spoke up first.

" Jasper why don't you take Bella downstairs and get to know eachother. And to that question you were gonna ask, the answer is yes she is."

I looked at them confused but Jasper just pulled me tighter to him. He stood and smiled at me. "You heard Alice, we'll be up later and then you guys can get to know her. I have a feeling she'll be around a while." He had this wicked smirk on his face at that. " Come on sugar we need to talk." He pulled me toward a door in the kitchen.

"Jasper where are we going?"

"Oh sorry sug, my rooms are downstairs. I like my privacy and since I was the only one not mated the thick cement walls helped to keep the emotions of the others to a minimum." Once we got downstairs I notices three doors. We went into the room to the right. It was his bedroom. The walls were lined with bookshelves and filled with books and CDs. There was a king sized bed and the room was in ambers and chocolate browns. It looked almost Victorian, but very masculine. "This is my room, take a seat and we'll chat." I sat on the end of his bed and kicked my shoes off. It was comfortable here. " So as to Alice's comment upstairs. I had planned to ask Carisle about the pull I felt towards you when I first saw you. I have a theory and Alice must have seen me asking and she basically said that my theory was right. But before I tell you I need to know what you feel about me. I know you feel a pull but that's all I can tell.

"I feel safe with you, and comfortable. I feel like I need to be around you. I am confused by why I feel this way but I am glad I do. I have been alone for two years now and I don't want to be alone anymore." He had a smile on his face that went from eat to ear.

"Ok sugar. I feel the same way as you do but you need to know something before we go any further. And this is mostly what Peter meant about being open mined. You know how when we first met I told you I was Major Whitlock then after I told you to call me Jasper." I nodded my head. Where was he going with this.

"I also noticed your eyes softened when you told me to call you Jasper."

He smiled, "Good because that will be your only physical clue to when I go into Major mood. I have two personalities. One is Jasper, who i am now and one is Major who I was in the woods." Ok that's not always a bad thing. "Now with that being said I have to tell you that the pull you feel is that of a Mate. Major and I are your Mate. We both felt the pull towards you. Are you ok?" He looked worried now. I'm not sure why though, I was fine.

"Ya I'm fine. It's ok because I felt the pull to both of you also." Jasper leaned into me then and brushed his lips to mine. I returned the kiss and deepened it. He pulled me into his lap and continued to kiss me. When he looked at me next his eyes had darkened and hardened. He was Major now.

**ok so what do you think? any ideas where i should go with it. i have a few ideas but i haven't settled on anything just yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n hey guys i hope this s worth the wait/ thank wendy1969. she preread this for me and told me it didnt totally suck. this is basically all lemon so i hope u like it. its the first lemon i have ever written so please let me know what you think. i hope it doesnt totally suck. if you like Jasper/Bella stories pleasre check out Wendy1969 she has so amazing stories!**

A LWAYS RUNNING CH 3

Mpov

Our mate was amazing. She felt it too. Jasper didn't have a choice at the moment, I was coming out to claim her as ours. Jasper could have her later, I wanted her first.

As we kissed her she looked up at me. She knew I was in control now. She didn't seemed bothered though. She just moaned into the kiss. Damn it went straight to my cock. There was no going back now. She had to be claimed as ours. She WAS ours!

"Bella, please tell me you want this. I don't think I could stop myself from claiming you if I wanted to. You are our mate and Jasper will have his turn later but for now you're mine." I was looking into her beautiful golden eyes as felt for her emotions. She was feeling lust, desire and love. Damn I couldn't believe she felt this way.

"Major, Please make me yours. I belong with you and Jasper. Please claim me so everyone knows I'm yours." She leaned forward to kiss me and I claimed her mouth with mine. She released a low moan. She wanted this as much as we did. I brought my hands up to her breast and firmly palmed them pinching her nipples that were already hard for me. She was so responsive to me.

"Oh Major please make me yours." She moaned into my mouth. I didn't need to hear anymore, I ripped her shirt in half and brought my mouth to her nipple. I played with it flicking it with my tongue and sucked hard on them. She was moaning and writhing beneath me. She looked fucking amazing under me like this. I snaked my hand down her stomach to where I want to be the most. I ripped her pants in half and tore them from her body. I started to rub her outside of her panties and fuck she was soaking through them. My cock was so fucking hard it ached to be inside her. As I played with her nipple in my mouth still I slowly dragged her panties down her legs and threw them somewhere across the room. I smiled to myself thinking I would have to find them later and stash them somewhere she won't find them. I started to rub her lips just lightly enough for her to feel it. I was teasing her and having so much fun doing it. I slowly entered one finger inside her and she let out a deep low growl. Fuck that was hot. As I entered a second finger I started to undo my belt and remove my pants. By the time I was pumping three fingers in her she was screaming for me and I was completely naked laying over her. I finally decided to show her some mercy or maybe I was showing myself mercy as I lined my cock up to her sopping entrance. As I pushed inside I let out a primal growl and she did also.

"Fuck Bella... So fucking wet... So fucking tight!"

"Major Please... Harder... Oh my god... Please...faster!" Her wish my command. I started to fuck her at vampire speed and as hard as I could. After a few minutes like that I threw both her legs over my shoulders and fucked her even deeper but kept the same fast hard pace. I could feel her walls starting to flutter around me and I knew she was close.

"Isabella I want you to come for me. Come on my cock my mate." I whispered in her ear. She did just that. She let out a scream that could shack the house or break windows if there were any. Her pussy clamped down on my cock and I couldn't help but follow her over the edge and as i did I latched onto her neck and bit her, marking her as ours. When I pumped my mating scent into her she screamed out on another orgasm and latched onto my neck which sent me into another orgasm too. Fuck. After I let go of her neck I collapsed on top of her and she released my neck also.

"Isabella, baby that was amazing. I love you my mate." and as I said the words I realized I truly meant them.

"Major, Damn I love you too. I know it's fast but fuck I can't believe that." I looked at her and saw it in her eyes. I didn't even need to use my power to know what she was feeling. Her eyes told me all I needed to know. I decided I would let jasper out now, he was sitting quietly just waiting his turn.

BPOV

"Bella, darlin' I'm so happy Peter sent you to me." He smiled at me and I was happy Jasper was back. Don't get me wrong the Major was amazing but he is very intense and I have a feeling he was holding back on himself a little. He seems more dominating then he just showed me. Not that I was complaining it was amazing and was perfect for us.

"Jasper I love you too. You belong with me along with the Major." He smiled at me the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

"Bella I love you too. I am glad you feel that way. And I am glad the Major wasn't too hard on you."

"No Jasper it was perfect but please make me yours too. I want to belong to both of you please."

Jasper leaned over and started kissing me softly. I moaned into his mouth. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and we explored each other. We learned each other. There was no rushing this time as he pushed himself. I could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of me. I felt fucking amazing. His hand roamed my sides and he settled with his elbows by my head. He started to kiss me soundly and I was moaning almost constantly into his mouth.

"Jasper please... I need to cum baby... Please make me cum." He smiled at me and moved one of his hands to my clit and started to rub it in little circles. I was so close to the edge I just needed a little more and I would be over it. I felt him push his love and lust at me as he pinched my clit and bit into my neck on the opposite side Major did and I couldn't hold back anymore. I came so had I saw stars behind my eyes. I was panting and I didn't even need to breath. Fuck they both are amazing. Jasper kept pounding into me and rubbing my clit I thought I would die. I was so over sensitive that when he started to suck on my nipple I came again. This time he came with me. He pulled out slowly and rolled onto his side, taking me with him and wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella I love you." Just as I was about to answer there was a knock at the door. Alice spoke through the door.

"Jasper we have a problem. The wolves are here and they are demanding Bella, for her being on there land. I am leaving clothes out in the hall for her since Major didn't think to worry about them." Alice ran off then and Major was back.

Fuck a duck the wolves are screwed.

p

A/n ok guys should the wolves be mad about bella and start a fight or be cool with her.. let me know and i hope u enjoyed this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys. so i'm not sure if i really like this chapter. i had it all written and my 5 year came up and deleted it on me. so i had to rewrite most of it. its alittle shorter this time. but i have chapter 5 all written. i am just gonna wait a few days to see if you ike where i'm going with this. so let me know what you think. i can always rework the next chapter since that one was finished before i had to rewrite this chapter. please reveiw and let me know what you think. and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

APOV

I dropped the clothes on the floor and headed upstairs. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we headed outside. As I reached the door I was slammed by a vision : Jasper came running outside and crouched down ready to attack. The wolves all phased and went into an attack stance. They didn't even speak just fought.

Edward gasped as another vision hit me : Bella walked out in front of Jasper but he had a hand on her waist. She walked slowly in front of us all and spoke to Sam, the alpha. It seemed to calm them down.

Shit we need to stop Jasper and let Bella take the lead on this one. Major is not gonna be happy. As soon as I thought it Edward turned around an ran downstairs.

EPOV

I had to stop Jasper but Major was not gonna like this. I ran downstairs and knocked on Jaspers bedroom door. I could hear the shuffling of clothing being put into place.

BPOV

After Alice ran upstairs Major was back. Fuck I needed to keep him in check or this was not gonna end well.

"Major," he just turned to look at me. " I need you to follow my lead please. I can protect this whole family with my shield." As soon as I said it he snarled and there was a knock on the door. I quickly got dressed and opened the door to see Edward standing there with a worried look. He entered to room and shut the door.

"Major, Alice had a vision. If you go storming out there a battle will take place but if you let Bella take the lead and go talk with them it is as peacefully as it can be. You need to let her handle this." As soon as the words left his mouth Major had him by his throat against the wall. Fuck.

I walked up to them and put my hand on Major's arm. He turned and snarled at me. Oh no! "Major did you just growl at me? I don't think so. You need to calm down and let Edward go NOW!" I am pissed now. I am his mate, he better treat me as such. "Major put him down or I will walk out of this room for good. You do not treat me like that or your family. He is trying to protect us not harm us." He still hadn't moved so I started to walk towards the door. When my hand hit the door knob he dropped Edward, who slid down to the ground. It's a good thing he doesn't need to breath or he would have passed out. Major turned toward me and growled again. What the fuck is wrong with him! "Major that is enough! You can either do this my way or you can just keep you ass down here. I will not put your family at risk because your stupid ass can't control yourself. If you choice to calm down and let Jasper out again then you may join us upstairs but not until then. I must go take care of the mess I caused. Edward come on." I turned from them and as I opened the door I heard Jasper speak.

"Bella please, we can't let anything happen to you. Please just stay by me and I will let you do this your way. " He was basically sobbing now.

"Ok Jasper I will stay beside you but you must remain silent and you need to relax." With that we walked outside to see his family in a line in front of the house. There was about 10 Native Americans standing in front of us. I stepped to the front of Jaspers family and I spoke to the man in the front.

" I'm Bella. I am sorry for being on your land. I did not know it belonged to anyone. I also did not know about the treaty you have with the Cullens. And since they didn't know I was there or of me at all then their treaty with you was not broken." The man in the front was staring at me.

"I'm Sam. The alpha of this pack. I can see by your eyes you have the diet of the Cullens. I will allow you to be here but I must have some questions answered before I can allow that."

" I will answer any question you have. I have no secrets." Just then the man standing beside Sam spoke up.

" You can be serious Sam. She is a leech."

"Jacob shut up. If you do not want to be here then leave. I will not make you stay and listen to what is going to be said. That goes for all of you. But this is my decision and you will answer to me." Jacob turned around and walked away. He was followed by the only female in the group. " I'm sorry about them. He is always an asshole and Leah just doesnt like anyone. Not even us." I sat on the ground as he was talking. The Cullens followed my lead and all sat on the ground. It was my way of showing the I was not running for once and giving them the upper hand. Sam sat across from me. "Ok so I need to know what happened to you but I also need to know if you have ever had human blood."

" First off I have never had human blood." They all gasped. "Once you hear my story you'll understand why." I told them my whole story. By the end of it I was sobbing into Jaspers shoulder. I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and Jasper growled and Edward gasped. Hmm wonder why that was. I kissed Jaspers cheek and turned to look at Sam.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Bella. I must ask you one more question though. I had a cousin who disappeared a few years ago that we never found. I'm really sorry you had to go through all that. I need to ask you one more question. Do you rememeber anything about your parents?" Wonder what this is all about. I thought back and I couldnt really remember them.

" All I remember is that my last name was some kind of bird? Why do you ask?" He had a sort of half smile on his face an looked kinda hopeful.

" Does Swan mean anything to you." The moment he said it I knew that was it. Holy shit how did he know this

"Holy shit that's it!" Sam had a huge smile now.

"Umm... How do I say this." Sam was nervous now. " Umm hey cousin." Holy shit did I just hear him right. I heard everyone else gasp, all except Edward he must have read Sam's mind earlier. Fuck my cousins a wolf.

I ran up to him and hugged him. The second I did I got a memory back. " Sammy, oh my god it's you!"

**please let me know what you think guys:) i hope you like the twist. it may only be a few more chapters to this but i'm not sure. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this took so long. I just got the computer back from my step dad who was fixing the fan or something like that. I have been using my ipod to write this but now that my computer is back I should be able to update more often. Enjoy and review ****J**

**I want to thank everyone who review last chapter. I try to respond but I didn't have the chance to respond to most of you guys for last chapter. I will try to be better with this chapter. Let me know if you want more lemons next chapter.**

**Always Running**

**Chapter 5**

_**Paul's POV**_

Holy Shit! Sam's missing cousin is a vamp, this is insane! They are hugging and Sam is actually crying. I don't think I have ever seen him cry and I've known him most of my life. Bella seems to be sobbing without any tears. That's just weird. "Sam is this your cousin you went to look for a few years ago?" I already knew the answer but asked just so everyone else would know too. Sam turned toward me with his arm still around her. Jasper looked worried about this. He didn't seem to like her so close to us but he wasn't saying anything about it.

"Ya Paul, guys, this is Bella, my cousin. She is only a few months younger than me. We grew up together before I moved to the Rez and then I would still go down to see her and my Uncle Charlie." He was smiling from ear to ear. The other guys were in shock over this. I remember when she went missing and how deviasted he was to lose her. They all thought she was killed because she never would have just run off and they found her friend in the alley but she was gone. I would accept her for Sam. I walked up to her and put my hand out; she took it and pulled me into a hug. Ah yuck! Wait… She doesn't stink… How is this possible?

"Uh, Sam, she doesn't stink." Everyone laughed at me. Wow I really need to work on my filter. "What it's true. She doesn't smell like the rest of them do. She doesn't smell good but she doesn't smell nasty sickly sweet either." All the other guys started to sniff the air and the blonde chick vamp hissed at me.

"Paul you're right! How did I not notice it. Maybe it's because she had the wolf gene in her blood before she was turned. And my guess is that if she had lived in La Push she would have turned wolf. We know now that it isn't just males to be affected since Leah changed and maybe since she is my cousin she had it too. I'll have to speak to the elders about it but it's the only thing I can think of." He made a good case I wonder if that would have happened.

_**JPOV**_

Shit my mate was related to the wolves and she didn't smell to them. This is really strange. What am I going to do now? She hasn't come back over to us since she realized it was her cousin. And they seem happy to have her back. What am I supposed to say about this? I can t lose her but I cant take her away from them. She is our mate though. Major is trying to come out and stake his claim on her but I can't do that to her. If she wants to go with them I will let her. I will wait for her until she is ready I guess, even if it sucks and Major will have to deal with it. I can't hurt her/. "Bella, my mate, please come here for a moment." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She feels good around me but fuck she smells like dog. "Bella is what Sam says true? Do you remember any of this? I need to know if this is real."

She looked up into my eyes and smiled. "Jasper, everything Sam says is true. He is my cousin. After he said my last name it all came rushing back to me. I knew it was true and I had a flashback of myself as a child playing with a darker skinned boy and calling him Sammy. Jasper he is my family." She was smiling but she looked sad too.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her to me. "Okay my mate. Go be with your family. I will be here when you're ready." I was letting her go to be with them. She needed to spend time with him. It hurt me to do it but she needed this and I would do anything for her. I also knew she would be safe with him because her scent isn't triggering a reaction when she's close to them. She is his family he would protect her I could see it. Even if I and the Major didn't want this to happen but we knew she had to do this to. She didn't seem bothered around them either. I wonder if Sam's theory was right. She looked up at me with a sad smile. I tried to feel her emotions but she was blocking me. Sometimes her shield was a pain in the ass.

"Jasper I'm not leaving you. You're my mate, my love, I could never leave you." She leaned up to me and kissed my lips gently. "Now Jasper I am not going anywhere. If Sam and the Pack want to hang out we can do it here. If they are uncomfortable inside we can hangout outside I don't care either way as long as Esme and Carlisle don't mind either. I will not leave you out and if his pack can not accept me as a vampire and accept my mate and his family then they can fuck off and go away because I wouldn't want to be around them." She turned toward Sam at that. "You heard me Sam. I love you cousin but Jasper is my mate. I will not leave him or let him think I am going to leave him."

Sam looked shocked. I pulled Bella into me and hugged her close. Her back was against my chest and I kissed my and Major's mating marks. Bella purred when I did this. It was hot and I wanted to claim her again. Major was more than willing to have her again too. After a minute Sam seemed to get over his shock. My guess is Bella never spoke to him like this or maybe anyone for that matter. She seemed innocent but I knew better.

Sam finally decided to speak, "Bella I would never make you choose between us. You and your mate are free to come to the Rez if you choice to. I hope we can get our relationship back and make a new relationship between my pack and your family work." He looked at my family and spoke next. "I understand now that you must be good people if my cousin was meant to be one of your family. She has an amazing sense for telling who is good at heart. Please understand that I can't list the treaty for the rest of you or my people and my pack would suffer. My people would be scared and upset and I must protect them. The younger wolves are also a problem and having to many of you guys around could be really bad for them and might make more young children change also. I hope you can understand why I must leave it in place." Sam was genuine in his feeling and he was happy as well.

Carlisle spoke, "Sam we understand and you and the Pack are free to come and do from our home so you may all get to know Bella. She is family to us already and you are her family thus our family and always welcome." Bella ran up to him and gave him a hug, then hugged the rest of my family. She then ran up to the pack and looked at them. Paul stepped forward first and hugged her. I was on edge as he did. The next to step forward was a young boy.

"Bella if you are Sam's family you are my family, my sister. Now come give me a hug." Bella went over and gave him a hug. "Oh by the way I'm Seth." Everyone laughed at him and soon all the wolves were coming up to Bella and introducing themselves and hugging her. The whole time this was going on I was freaking out about her being close to them. I knew this would be hard but I didn't realize it would be this hard. She came over to my side and put her arms around my waist. We all just looked at each other. I can't believe how much has changed in jus one day. I have my mate and we are now allies with the wolves. I can only imagine what will happen now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long, but it is the longest chapter so far :) Enjoy and Review… sorry if I didn't respond to your review. I do read them all and try to get back to as many as I can. :)**

_**Chapter 6**_

**BPOV**

It has been about two months since I have moved to this small ass town of Forks with Jasper. To say that it's been interesting would be an understatement. The Pack and the Cullen's have not always seemed to get along. Jacob and Leah still won't talk to us or come near us. If any of us go to La Push they leave as soon as they see us. It doesn't help that Rosalie seems to think it is fun to insult any of the Pack any chance she gets. She hasn't been to Rez and refuses to go. Emmett has seemed to form a fast friendship with Paul and Seth, but Seth gets along with everyone. Sam and I have gotten really close, almost as close as before I was turned. Jasper and Jared have a lot in common and have become fast friends too. Edward and Alice get along with just about all of them. Alice likes when they are around because they seem to stop her visions and she says it gives her a break from the consent visions. Edward is just happy that Alice is happy and I think he like the break too. He can still read all their minds but I am helping them learn to block them out and if it gets really bad for him I will put a shield around his mind so he doesn't have to hear anyone.

As for jasper and I things are going really well. We spend a lot of time talking and trying to get to know each other. He was really worried to tell me about his past but I told him that it just made him who he is today so Major Whitlock is not someone to be ashamed of. When I told him that Major decided that he needed to reclaim me. It was a very fun night. Major expects me to submit to him but Jasper likes when I take control so it is always fun and fresh for us. I must say that I love them both. I can always tell when the switch back and forth. Major as been very far with me also, learning to submit to him as not been easy for me but he has been patient.

_The night after I arrived and everything went down with Sam, Jasper and I went out for a hunt. I took down a large mountain lion and when I was done I started to wander. It's what I always have done after a hunt, just wander around and stare at the stars. I guess I wonder off to far for his liking because he started to worry and Major came out then. He followed my scent and finally found me sitting in a meadow on a rock just staring off into space. When I looked up I saw that it was Major and addressed him "Hello Sir." He was not happy; his eyes were hard and black even though he had just hunted. I wondered what was wrong. _

"_Isabella where have you been? Why are you out here alone?" I was sitting with my head down not looking him in the eye. "Isabella speak NOW!" Shit he was pissed. _

"_Sorry Sir I was just wandering after my hunt. I like to wander and think and stare at the sky." I still had my head down not looking him in the eye. Last night after everyone left Major and I sat in his room and he explained to me some of his rules and the rules of mating. Major preferred to be the dominate one in the relationship and to have me submit to his needs. I was fine with this as long as I also was able to be with Jasper too. Major's main rule was NO EYE CONTACT UNLESS INSTRUCTED TO also I WAS TO CALL HIM SIR OR MAJOR AT ALL TIMES and then NOT TO SPEAK UNLESS INSTUCTED TO. Those where the only rules he had given me so I wasn't sure why my wandering had pissed him off. _

"_Isabella you left and we couldn't find you. Jasper was very worried and I had to look for you. You must not wander off where we cannot find you. If you feel the need to go somewhere just tell us. We will allow you to go alone if it is safe or we will come with you. We don't want you to be unhappy or feel trapped here. Speak now my mate and explain why you thought it was ok to wander off alone." _

"_Sir I am so sorry. I am just used to being on my own. I usually wander and think after I hunt. I enjoy being in the woods walking around thinking. I love to look at the stars or even the clouds and clearing my head after a hunt. It's relaxing to me. I'm sorry Sir. I didn't mean to worry you or Jasper." I kept my head down the whole time I talked to him. I could sense he was close but I didn't realize he was next to me until I saw his cowboy boots in my vision. All I could see of him was his boots and jeans. I didn't dear look up at him. _

"_Isabella, my mate, look at me." I looked up into his eyes and they were softer but he was still very much Major. "I am sorry for being so hard but you must understand we thought something happened to you or that you had left us. For that you must be punished. I will go easy on you tonight because it is your first time being punished and you didn't know that you were not allowed to wander off but I must do this. After you punishment you will be complete forgiven and so do not worry my mate." He stroked me cheek the whole time he was talking to me. I was ashamed I had disappointed them and made them worry. I would take my punishment without any complaints and show him that I cared about them. I dropped my view to the ground since I couldn't move my head but I didn't speak. "Isabella you may speak freely my mate."_

"_Yes Sir. I just want you both to know how sorry I am." My eyes were still on the ground. _

"_My mate, look at me." I looked at him and he held my eyes. "I will give you 10 swats with my hand. Stand up and remove you pants and panties. I want you to bend over my knee and count out each one." I didn't hesitate and removed my clothing and put them in a pile on the ground. Major sat on the rock I had been sitting on. I kneeled over his lap and braced my hands on the ground to keep myself from falling over. It was weird of natural this all seemed to me. I didn't have any thought to not listen to him. He brought his hand down with the first swat and I jumped in his lap. It didn't hurt too much but a pleasurable sting. _

"_One Sir." I counted out. The next one was harder but still not too hard that it was pleasurable, "Two Sir." The next three he brought his hand down faster. "Three Sir, Four Sir, Five Sir." I barely had time to take a breath between them. He rubbed my ass after the fifth one. _

"_What a wonderful sight. You over my knee with you ass in the air." He seemed to be getting hard. I wasn't sure if it was from him hitting me or from the friction of me rubbing on his lap with every swat. I figured it was both. After he rubbed my ass a bit he brought his hand down again for three faster, hard swats. I forgot to count them out loud this time being caught up in the pain this time. "Isabella you were supposed to count those out. I will not make you do them again since this is your first punishment but know that next time I tell you to count and you don't we will redo them until you count them out right." Thank God for that. _

_The next one made my eyes water but I made sure to count it out. "Nine Sir." If I had been human I would be crying by now. It was all pain this time. The last one was just as hard as the last but I manager to squeak out a "Ten Sir." threw my sobs. Major rubbed my ass to relieve some of the pain and it was just dull sting now. _

"_Isabella, I am very proud of you. You are forgiven." I sobbed even harder at this. "Speak angel, tell me, are you ok?" It was jasper's voice now and I was sobbing still over his knee. He lifted me up and pulled me into his arms. "Darlin' are you ok? You did such a good job." He was rubbing my back and kissing my neck. I started to calm down and looked up into his kind, soft eyes. _

"_I'm so sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to make you worry about me." He kept kissing my neck over his mating mark. _

"_All is forgiven Bella. That wasn't just so he would forgive you. I will always forgive you after a punishment just as Major does. Please just don't make him punish you often. It hurt me to see you sobbing like that Darlin'." I hugged jasper and moved my head to kiss his lips. Jasper turned me so I was straddling his lap. He still had his jeans done but he was still hard. I reached between us and undid his pants. I pulled him out and started to stroke him. "Damn Bella that feels so good. It was so hot watching you over Major's lap like that. You rubbing all over him and moaning in the beginning. Who would have thought you liked getting spanked." I moaned at his words and he lifted me up by my hips and lowered my dripping center onto his throbbing cock. I moaned as he was fully seated inside me. "Baby you feel so good." _

"_Jasper, please I need more." I was so worked up from the punishment and from him rubbing my ass and back. "Please… oh… god… Jasper…" He was helping me move faster his hands on my hips pulling me down into him. He reached one hand down and pinched my clit as he started to suck my nipple into his mouth. "Fuck… Jasper so close." _

"_Baby, cum with me. Now!" With his command I came so hard I saw spots. My walls clinched around him and he came as he bit into my neck remarking me. When he bit me it sent me into another orgasm screaming his name. "Damn Baby." _

"_Jasper I know it's only been a day but I am very happy I listened to Peter and that I found you." He smiled at me and carried into the middle of the meadow. He lied down and pulled me down into his arms. We cuddled under the stars for a while. Jasper was still mostly dress so after about an hour he zipped himself up and I got redressed. We started to walk back to house hand and hand._

"_Bella, please don't wander off again. With the wolves around Alice can't be sure that there isn't someone around or that something won't happen. We need to be extra careful." _

"_I'm sorry Jasper I wasn't thinking about that. I will make sure I tell you next time." With that we walked into the house and it was over. _

We haven't had any more issues really and I haven't had to be punished since then. Today Alice and I were going out hunting along with Sam. Jasper wasn't thrilled and he warned me not to wander alone. I wasn't going to do anything to upset him so all three of us had decided to stick together and find a herd of deer. Sam was hunting in wolf form so he could join in on the fun. After we took down the herd we all sat together and relaxed.

"Alice can I ask you a question. Sam maybe you can give me some perspective too being Alpha and all. Alice does Edward go all Dom on you? And Sam do you feel the need to Dom over Emily and be in control." Sam looked shocked I asked but Alice was the one who spoke first.

"Bella mine and Edward have a different kind of relationship. Edward likes when I take control and he can give up control. He has always had to be in control because of reading everyone's minds that he likes to give that up, even if just for an hour or two. So to answer you no but I am the Dominate one in our relationship. I will tell you this though. It takes a strong person you give control over and to trust that person enough to let them take that control. You should not be ashamed of it." She was smiling at me and I could tell in her eyes she was being truthful. Sam seemed to get over his shock and spoke up then.

"Bells she's right. You are not doing anything wrong. I do take control over Emily but not often. I also do it more then just in the bedroom though. I make most if not all major decisions but I always take her into consideration and I try to make her happy along with keeping her safe. She in turns gets almost everything she wants and if she doesn't she understands there was a reason. Why are you bringing this up cousin? Are you not happy?"

"No that not it. I was just wondering. I am so new to all this. I wasn't sure if all vampire relationships were like mine, Jasper and Majors. I know you and Major have a similar personality so I figured you might have similar needs." Sam and Alice chuckled and we all just sat around relaxing. No one said anything else so a while. We got up after about another hour and headed home. When we were maybe about a mile from home I caught a scent that I didn't know. I looked over to Alice to see if she caught it and she was making a weird face. She turned to us and said: "Lets head home and get Jasper and Edward. I can't see anything so I need to get away from the wolves but that is defiantly a vampire and it fresh."

"Okay. Lets go." We ran home and told Jasper what we found. He went Major and sent Alice and Edward to see if Alice could get a vision or Edward pick up a voice. It was about an hour that they came back and didn't look happy.

"What did you guys find?" I was worried now.

**Oh no….. What did they find? Who do you guys think it is? Reviews **

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes I know I suck. Its been almost a month and for that I am sorry. Writers block and I have been trying to find time to Read the newest Black Dagger Brotherhood book Lover Unleashed. I am almost half way done with it and its amazing. If you haven't read them yet it suggest you do. I made myself put it down today to write this chapter for you and I won't let myself read more until I have at least a Chapter or two backup so you guys dont have to wait so long again. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm not sure if I made sense or not. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7

MPOV

I had to send Edward and Alice away from the wolves to see if se could get a vision. I was not happy about them picking up the scent of a vampire while out hunting. I worry about Isabella. The only reason I let her go was because she was with Sam and she knows what will happen if she gets into trouble. Isabella has been very well behaved and she is taken to being my mate amazingly. She is prefect for me. I could feel her panicking. "Isabella please relax sweetheart. Alice and Edward will be back shortly, and I am here with you now" I wrapped her in my arms and held her to me. Just then they came out of the woods and stepped in front of me. The both lowered their heads and eyes. "Alice what did you find out." She raised her at and spoke to me then.

"Major, there are a few nomads in the area. They were planning to leave until the caught our scents. They are heading here at this moment. They are not planning any harm but I will not be able to see if that changes with the wolves around, but Edward will be able to read their mind so it should be ok." Alice stepped back next to Edward and waited for me to speak.

"Ok Alice, let us wait out here for our guests then, Edward I want you to keep and eye on them and their intentions I plan to ask them to leave this state and that may not go over well." I sat on the stairs and pulled Isabella into my lap. "Relax my sweetheart I will not let anything happen to you." Isabella still seems upset and I don't understand why. "Why are you upset, Darlin'?"

"Major I don't have a good feeling about this. I trust you to keep me safe but I am just getting one of the feelings I get that tell me to run and run fast. I have only had this feel maybe three times since I was turned and I have always taken immediate leave. I don't want to run and I am fighting the urge to do so. Please don't be mad at me." She lowered her head in shame. I could tell she was fighting herself and I didn't like that she was feeling this way.

"Isabella when they come into view I want you to stand behind me and stay out of view. If you have trouble staying put squeeze my hand. I will not let you go and I will not let anything happen to you, do you understand me?"

"Yes Major." At that moment Edward spoke.

"Major I can hear them now. There are three of them and they have picked up Alice's scent again. They are heading here and only seem curious about us."

"Very good Edward."

"Wait Major they picked up another scent and one of them seems angry. They know the scent and are not happy about it but they seem confused on how it can be her scent. I think they picked up Bella's scent and know her from somewhere."

"Shit." I looked at Sam then. "Sam stay next to her behind me. Your scent should cover Isabella's. I don't know what this is about but I am sure as hell about to find out and they will not be happy.' Sam nodded since he was still in wolf form and moved to send next to his cousin. Paul came out of the woods and stood on my other side so they were effectively hiding Isabella. "Edward I want to know everything."

"Yes Major." The rest of the family was inside the house and hopefully would stay there. Alice and Edward along with Isabella were the only ones who wanted to know how to fight so I had been training them. All of a sudden I was hit with a blast of rage. Great this was about to get fun.

Three vampires, two male and one female walked out of the woods in front of us. The female had flaming red hair and looked annoyed, her emotions showed that she was disbelieving for whatever reason. One of the males was dark skinned with long black dreads, He looked bored and was feeling bored. The other male was blond he was pushing out rage like it was nobodies business and he was looking around at everyone.

"How may we help you folks today?" I spoke with my southern drawl.

The darker skinned male spoke up then. "I am Laurent and this is James and Victoria. We were just passing threw and picked up a few scents one we had never come across and one we have come across a few times before. We decided to see if we could find out who they belonged too. We mean no harm and were just curious."

"Well I can assure you that this is our home and we would appreciate it if you were to leave this state before you need to feed again. We maintain a permenit home here and do not need any complications from you feeding." I could feel Isabella squeezing my hand like it would fall off and I had a pretty good idea why she was upset now and why she wanted to run. Sam must have picked it up to by now because he and Paul were having a hard time not lounging.

"Would you please control you nasty pets?" Stupid woman spoke.

"Do you have any idea who you are addressing in such a way? I can assure you if u did you would be on your knees in front of me begging for me to forgive you. I will not tolerate such rude behavior and for you to speak to my mates family that way. I should let them attack you like they want to."

"And who do you think you are? You are not the Volturi so I have no needed to fear you. You are only a stupid animal drinker." Alice gasped, in all the years I have been with the Cullen's she has never heard anyone speak to me in such a way and get away with it.

"Oh is that right. I should take your head now for that. I may not be Volturi but I am more feared then Caius himself."

James the dumb ass laughed at that. "The only person who is more fear than Caius Volturi is The God of War and he was destroyer years ago by Maria and her army of newborns when he tried to leave her." Oh so he has heard of me and what is this bullshit Maria is spreading about destroying me. That bitch has another thing coming to her.

"Really and do you know what the God of Wars name was? " I ripped my long sleeved shirt off then and spoke again, "I believe it was MAJOR JASPER WHITLOCK!' they all stood there shocked at who was in front of them. They dropped to there knees and lowed there heads. At that moment I pulled Isabella out from behind me. "It seems that you have met my mate and you seem to be following her. Speak now and tell me why that is."

James looked up and saw Isabella in front of him and went to lunge for her. He was in a head lock faster than he could move. "I said speak not move."

"SHE IS MY PET! YOU CAN NOT HAVE HER. SHE IS MINE." Oh how wrong he was at that, what a fool.

"No she is MY MATE. She was never your pet. You were the stupid fool who drank from her and left her to burn. For that alone the punishment is Death! Are you so stupid as to not make sure you kill is dead? How many other newborns are out there because you couldn't be bothered to make sure they were killed?" I heard Edward gasp. I spun around and faced him with James still locked in a head lock.

"He was thinking of one other human he has just found out was now a vampire." I cocked my eyebrow from him to continue. "Alice" That was all he needed to say for me to tear his head of and kick it over to him. He picked it up and Alice helped him start a fire.

"Alice, you have the honor of ripping his body apart and throwing it into the fire but the head is my Isabella's." she smiled at me and walked the head over and placed it at Isabella's feet.

"Now for you two fools." I turned back to Laurent and Victoria. "Laurent your crimes seem to be less but not zero." I turned to Edward for his view on this.

"He had no idea about either Alice or Bella he only knew that every once in a while they would pick up a scent that would send both James and Victoria into a frenzy to find it. He didn't know that they knew Alice's scent when they picked it up either so he was not lying. He was only with them because of James' tracking and Victoria's ability to evade."

"Well then you are a lucky one Laurent. It would seem that I have no reason to see you destroyed but you partner over there is a totally different story." Isabella tapped me on the shoulder then. I put up one finger to stop her. "You are to stay here while I speak with my mate and you must watch her punishment before I let you leave." He nodded and I turned to Sam and Paul, "Watch them. Don't let them leave." I took Isabella hand and we walked into the woods,

"Major I am sorry to stop you from dealing with them." She was nervous so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Isabella it is fine. Are you ok sweetheart? This must be a lot for you."

"I'm ok Major. I feel better knowing he was destroyed and won't come after me anymore. I realized after you took his head that he was the reason I was running so much. I was running from him. Whenever he would be near I would feel the urge to run and I did. Thank you for my freedom. I love you." She kissed me then. Only a short sweet kiss before she spoke again. "I would like to deal with Victoria. I have an idea. I would like to fight her to her death. She is the reason we were both turned. She stopped him when she knew he had not finished us off. It was her jealousy that caused both Alice and I to be as we are. I will tell you know that I am glad because without them we would not be together but I still believe she should be punished and I have this feeling we will be fighting at a greater scale soon. I have learned to follow my feeling other than not running today and I would like to fight her so I have experience in someone who is fighting for their life. If you will permit it."

Wow maybe she has a little bit of Peter's gift with these feelings she gets. Just then my phone rang.

"Major, let her do this. She needs to prove to herself just as much as to you that she can fight. She will be fine and Char and I will be in forks in a few hours. Please hold the fight off until we get there. I would love to see her kick some ass." I laughed at him then.

"Captain, we will see you soon." I hung up on him. "Isabella, the Captain and his mate will be here shortly and have asked that I hold off punishing the red head bitch until they arrive. Let's return to wait for them." She nodded her head and we returned to the house.

**Please Review :) i love to hear what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy chapter 8. Chapter 9 is already done so I will try to have it out at the end of the week. During this chapter I listened to "you're going down" by Sick Puppies… love this song… also had some BFMV, Nickleback lots of old Sick Puppies and even some Union Underground. Oh and I just Finished Lover Unleashed! Amazing book... **

**Chapter 8 **

CPOV (Charlotte)

Peter and I were on a trip to South America when he got a feeling that Jasper and Bella needed us in Forks. He wasn't sure why just that it had to do with Bella. We headed straight there. We had met Bella about two years ago just after her change. We took her in and helped her figure out our life. She was changed in a horrible way that I don't wish on anyone. She was probably my best friend more like my sister. I would do anything to help her and I know Peter felt the same way.

When we were a few hours away Peter pulled his phone out. It only rang twice before it was answer and he spoke. "Major, let her do this. She needs to prove to herself just as much to you as herself that she can fight. She will be fine and Char and I will be in forks in a few hours. Please hold the fight off until we get there. I would love to see her kick some ass." Jasper laughed on the other end.

"Captain, we will see you soon." Then he hung up. Peter was laughing his ass off but hadn't told me what was going on.

"Peter what is happening. Who is Bella going to be fighting?" I was concerned for her.

"Char she is fine. It seems her maker and his mate decided to show up in Forks. Bella didn't run this time because of Jasper so they found her. I'm not sure of the whole story but what I do know if that James is no longer a problem and that Bella just told Major that she wants to fight Victoria to the death. She is confident she will win and she will. It will be a great show though so we need to be fast. Major is going to wait for us." Peter was smiling from ear to ear. He was sure Bella would win and that was all I needed to know. Bella could be a hell cat when she needed to be and this was going to be one crazy fight.

Two hours later we were running up the Cullen's driveway and I saw Bella standing next to Major. I wanted to run to her but Major would be pissed if I even tried it. Peter was now in Captain Mode. I lowered my head as we stepped in front of Major and Bella.

"Captain, how nice it is to see you. I am glad you could make it." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"Major, it is our pleasure to be here. May I ask if my mate and I may hug your mate? She is like a sister to us both and it has been too long since we have seen her." Peter knew how much I missed Bella.

"Captain, Char, you may hug my mate but quickly we have a punishment to handle." I ran up to Bella then and hugged her to me. I stepped back and let Peter hug her quick. We didn't speak to her because Major wanted us to be quick and never said we could speak to her. When this was over we would have our time to spend time together and Bella seemed to know this too. She was smiling like she knew a secret no one else knew.

"Ok so now that my Captain is here." He stuck his head into the house, "Will you all come outside, we have one more punishment to handle and I would like everyone to be present for this." Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all came outside to stand beside Edward and Alice. "So now we must punish Victoria. I have received a request by my mate on her punishment and I have to say that I agree with her. This punishment is for the offence of helping James hunt down my mate and my sister. They both knew who they were looking for when they found the scents and they came here to take both Isabella and Alice from this family. Also I have found out that Victoria's part in this was due to her jealousy. James choose to toy with both Alice and Isabella because they both happened to be his singers and she was jealous of them. She tricked him into stopping before he drained them knowing they would be turned. She then helped him track them and toy with them. All of this is completely unacceptable. Now for her sentence: Victoria you will fight a match to the death. Isabella will choose who you must fight. Who do you choose Isabella?" Bella was smiling like she was the cat that had caught the mouse in her paws.

"Major I chose myself. I will fight her to her death." Everyone on our side gasped. Well all except Major, Bella, Peter and myself.

"So be it Isabella. Go change into fight clothes." Bella ran downstairs but one of the wolves ran off and came back as a man.

"Major are you sure. I can not let my cousin go in there and be hurt. I know she is your mate and I will respect this if you are sure she knows what she's doing/" He looked worried speaking up but he was saying what everyone was thinking. I heard Bella laugh as she walked outside. She gave her cousin a hug and looked at Major/ He just shrugged and she spoke to everyone then.

"I have spent the last two months training with the Major, Alice and Edward. Before that I trained some with the Captain and his Mate. You are all forgetting that I have my shield and I may just have another power that you don't know about. I am more than able to handle this bitch. And I might let Alice get a few swings or bites in too after I have had my fun."

She jumped down and started to circle Victoria. "Let her go" Major told the Native boys who were holding her. They quickly released her and backed up. Bella went right for her. She flipped Victoria over her shoulder and pulled her arm off in the process. It was a damn good move. Victoria screamed and lunged at her, Bella just laughed and side-stepped her. Bella grabbed her other arm and swung her into a tree. The tree cracked in half down the middle. Victoria tried to run away but Bella somehow was in front of her. Holy Shit that's what she was hiding, she can fucking teleport. I looked to Peter and was just laughing. Everyone else was shocked but Major was projecting pride and awe for his mate.

Bella seemed to be getting bored now. She grabbed Victoria's other arm and ripped it off like a knife through soft butter. "Hey Alice would you like to help me now. Let see if we can make her do a split." Bella was laughing as was Alice. Oh shit this was gonna hurt. Victoria tried to move but Bella held her in place with her shield and they both grabbed onto a leg and just pulled them off at the same time. Now all that was left was a screaming torso and head. Both the girls laughed and went to pick up the legs and arms and throw them in the fire. "You should be glad I will let you be with your worthless mate." Bella walked over and picked up James' head. He was still alive watching all this. Damn Bella was getting revenge and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Wow she was prefect for the Major. "Do you wanna give him a goodbye kiss Victoria? Well to bad." Bella spit in his face and threw his head into the fire. She then walked over to Alice and gave her a hug. "It is almost over sister, they can never chase us again." She then walked over and ripped Victoria's head off and threw it into the fire. Alice picked up the torso and threw it in after. They hugged again. Alice walked over into Edwards arms and Bella stood there watching them burn. Major spoke to everyone then.

"Please all leave us. Captain, Char we will see you soon. Laurent leave this state and never cross us again." Laurent took off and we all walked inside to our rooms. Esme showed Peter and I to a room that we could stay in and we crashed on the bed and just cuddling.

**hope you guys liked this chapter... i had fun writing it... leave me a review and let me know what you guys think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys, sorry if this sucks. i can't remember if i edited it or not. but i am working two doubles the next few days and i wanted to get this out before then. i dont have chapter 10 finished yet so it may be a week before i get the chance to work on it. My dad has been up from Florida so its been crazy around here and he will be here until monday so i am hoping to spend some time with him before he leaves again. so please bear with me. reviews are always lovely and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters. sorry if i didn't get to respond to you. Please let me know what you think. I think there is only going to be maybe two or three chapters left but i have another idea for a story floating in my head. i just wanna finish this one first. **

Chapter 9

BPOV

I can't believe it is over. They are both dead. I will never have to worry about them finding me or about James trying to take me away. I still can't believe that James had been the one to turn Alice too, at least she didn't remember. I am sure that Edward had to see it in their minds though. I feel bad for him, he has to see the images in their minds and he can't seem to escape them. I was watching the last of the embers die down when I felt Jasper behind me.

"Bella, my mate, are you ok? Did you get hurt at all?" I turned toward him to see his soft eyes and I knew Jasper was back. The threat was gone and Major was taking a break. I needed Jasper now anyway. Don't get me wrong I love Major but I needed soft for just a bit.

"Jasper I'm ok. She didn't even get so much as a scratch on me.' He sighed and came over and wrapped me in his arms. "I can't believe it is finally over." I broke from the stress at that moment and started to sob. He just held me tighter to him. "I don't… feel… like I need… to run…anymore."

"Shh… Bella it's ok. I am here darlin'. Let it out." He held me well I sobbed for my freedom and that is just how I felt. Free to do as I wanted. "I love you my mate." Jasper kissed my neck at his mating mark. When I calmed down enough I spoke again.

"Jasper I still have the feeling that there is unfinished business for the Major. We must go after Maria and set everyone straight on who the Major really is. She must not get away with what was said about you. We have the skills to handle her.

"You're right darlin' we do. We will go after her soon enough but first you need to hunt; your eyes are pitch black. Then I think we have a few guests who will be waiting to see us." He took my hand and pulled my away from the fire and into the woods. I came across the scent of a mountain lion and went right after it. I jumped into the branch above it and waited. I wasn't in the mood to play so I just jumped on its back and snapped its neck. I drained it quickly and noticed that Jasper was stand against a tree watching me. He had an obvious bulge in his pants. I was feeling all the lust rolling off him and was sending him my lust. He smirked at me and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up by my ass. I instinctually wrapped my legs around his waist and started to pepper his neck with kisses. He walked us over to a small stream and started to remove my sports bra I had put on for the fight. Once that was gone he attached his mouth to my nipple and suckled it. I moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Jasper, baby I need you." He was all too eager and removed his jeans and shirt. He put my feet down and removes my shorts and boyshorts. He lifted me back up and entered me in one swift move. "Fuck Jasper." I was panting loudly. He was kissing all along my face and neck. He moved back up my neck to my mouth and penetrated it with his tongue.

"Bella, I love you Darlin'," he panted out. He kept moving inside me and soon he lowered us into the water. He rested me against the edge of the bank and started to suck on my nipple again. I was getting close and I could feel my walls tightening around his cock. "Fuck Jasper I'm gonna cum baby."

"Cum for me, my Bella." And with that he attached himself to his mate mark and bit me again. I screamed out in my release and I bit into his neck at my mate mark and he roared out as his released inside me.

After a few minutes of us catching our unneeded breathe we dressed again and head back to the house. I can't wait to see Peter and Char again. It has been far too long since I had spent any real time with them. He stopped me before we entered the house though.

"Bella, darlin' are you ok now? I know you have had a long day and if you want to go inside and relax we can spend time with them tomorrow. They will understand with everything you have been through." Jasper was always so caring even when he was Major.

"Yes baby I'm fine. I think I just needed to understand why it happened and I do now. Please may we go see my brother and sister?" He hugged me tight and we walked into the house. The second the door was opened I was tackled to the floor by a very excited Char.

"Holy shit Bella I can believe you kicked her ass like that. It was very impressive. I see Major has been working with your fine ass." I was laughing at her excitement and so was Jasper.

"Yes Char he has been. And I am very happy for it. But please everyone, no more about it tonight. I would just like a nice night with all my family. I am sure Alice feels the same way. We have even more to deal with tomorrow so for tonight no more business chat." Everyone agreed and we all settled in to watch a movie. After Alice and I fought about which movie to watch, her wanting Breakfast Club and I wanted to watch Repo the Genetic Opera, we took a vote. The only ones who wanted Breakfast Club were Alice and Emmett. So we watched Repo and everyone sang along to it. That movie is one of my all-time favorite musicals. We had an amazing night but we all knew it was going to have to end. After Repo was over everyone beside Jasper, Peter, Char and I went for a hunt. I think they just wanted to give us time to reconnect alone. After they left we all went downstairs to Jasper and my bedroom. Char and climbed on the bed and started to catch up while Jasper and Peter did the same over a game of chess.

"Hey Char, can I ask you a question?" We were sitting on my bed with our backs against the headboard watching the boys' game.

"Sure Bell what's up?"

"What was it like to be in Maria's army?" At my question the boys stopped their game and turned to stare at me.

"Why do you ask Bell?" She seemed confused and Jasper and Peter seemed upset by my question. I knew it was a sore subject for all of them but I felt like I needed to know what it had been like for whatever reason.

"I just feel like I need to know what you, the Captain and Major went through being with her. I know very little about what she or what her compound were like. I feel like I need to know before we start to plan anything." Char looked over to Jasper for help but h just shrugged.

"She asked you for a reason Char not me or Pete." Jasper was right. I knew that they were treated differently then Char was. I wanted to know how it was for each of them but Char in particular.

"Bell it wasn't a good time for me. I was basically there to fight and that was it. We were herded together and there was always fighting. I was on my own for a while at first before meeting Peter and that time was even worse, but even after Peter found me it didn't change much. All that changed is I had hoped to get out. The day that Major came for me at the one year point was the worst day of it all for me. I truly thought I was dead. Peter somehow managed to get me out of there. To tell you what went on during the year I was there all I can say is it was the worst thing I have ever experienced and you can't even in your nightmare imagine what went on." Char was starting to get really upset so I let her end it there and didn't ask any other questions for her. Peter came over and pulled char into his lap. Major came to me and did the same.

"Peter. Why don't you take Char upstairs to your room? If Bella has anymore questions I will try to answer them for her." Peter got up with Char still in his arms and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Jasper; I didn't mean to upset them or you for that fact."

"its ok darlin' but why the questions about that bitch?" Jasper was upset thinking about it too.

"I just had a feeling I needed to know. I think we will need some help when we go down south. I know I said to wait till tomorrow to talk about it but it is really bothering me. Jasper I think we need to have Alice and Edward's help. I don't really want them involved but I think we need it, along with Sam and the pack. They will be our secret weapons. Maria will never now what hit here." Jasper was just looking at me in shock.

"Bella I think your right but I can't believe that you are really going along with this. It is going to be very dangerous and I don't really like the idea of you going anywhere near Maria or her compound." He pulled me tighter into his arms and started to kiss my neck.

"Jasper there's more."

**Please leave me your thoughts :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So i know i suck. i have no excuses. i hope you enjoy chapter 10 and please review. thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added and faved this story and me. i have a few other ideas i will be working on but i want to finish this story first. i am sorry about the cliffy last chapter but this should answer all those fun WTF? i got :)**

**Chapter 10**

JPOV

"Jasper there's more." Bella was worried. Maybe of my reaction to whatever she was going to say. "Jazz, we need to go to Italy. We are going to need their help in dealing with this and to make it an official punishment. We need to end Maria's reign in the South. They should help us, out of simple fear of you but if we don't get them involved we will fail." How did she know all this? Bella was really something special. She seemed to have a bit of Peter's gift along with her shields and the teleporting. Aro was going to want her to join the Guard. I can't let that happen.

"Bella we can't go to Italy. Aro will see your powers and make you join the Guard. All he will have to do is touch any of our hands and he will be able to read our minds and see your powers. Aro is power hungry and you have a great power my mate. I can't let Aro try to keep you." Bella was still in my lap on our bed. I wasn't letting her go. I would forget this whole Maria thing if it meant I was going to lose her to take that bitch out.

"Jazz, Aro won't get me to stay. He might try but after we take the bitch out he will be too afraid of us to try to make me stay. He my make us an offer and try to get us to join but we don't have to and he won't make us. After this battle they will be allies to us but that's all I really know. I just know that you need to do this and that to get it done we need to have Peter, Char, Alice, Edward, The Pack, and the Volturi's help." She was sincere about how she felt and I had never bet against Peter or Alice for that matter so why would I start with Bella.

"Ok Darlin' we will speak to the family and the Pack tomorrow. We will make arrangements to go to Italy after speaking with everyone. For the next couple of hours though please let us just relax." Bella and I did just that. I lay next to her just holding her until I heard Peter and Char coming down the stairs.

I stood as I heard Peter knock on the door to our room. I opened it and let them in.

"What's up guys?"

"I was wondering when you guys wanted to have your talk with the family Bella. It's already almost 9." Holy shit. I didn't realize we were relaxing for that long. Peter must have seen the shock on my face or maybe I was projecting it because he busts out laughing at me. "You guys really had no clue what time it is did you? You really need to put in a window down here or get a clock." He was laughing so hard that if he had been a human he would have pissed himself.

"Oh shut up Peter. Let's go Jazz." Bella grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. Alice and the rest of the family were sitting at the dinning room table. Alice had obviously seen our calling a meeting. Carlisle was at the head of the table with Esme to his left. Emmett and Rosalie sat beside her. Edward was to his right with Alice beside him. Peter, who was still laughing, sat beside Alice with Char at his side. That left the seat at the head of the table and one next to Rose. I pulled the chair at the end of the table out for Bella and I stood behind her.

"Ok guys, I don't know what Alice has told you about why we are calling this meeting but Bella and I have decided that something needs to be done about Maria. With everything that was said when dealing with James and Victoria I can't sit back and let her say that she has taken out the God of War." I looked at Bella hoping she would continue for me. She looked up and nodded.

"We are going to Volterra to speak with Aro, Marcus and Caius. We are going to make this an official punishment and if we try to take on her armies alone we will not succeed. Alice, Edward we would like your help in this. I understand if you do not want to be involved. We are also asking you, Peter, and you, Char, to help us. I will be speaking to Sam this afternoon to ask the packs help."

Carlisle spoke then, "Bella why not ask us all? You are family to us and I am very close with the brothers." He was upset we didn't ask. I decided I would speak up.

"Carlisle we didn't ask you guys because we didn't want to endanger everyone. I know that Alice and Edward have trained with me and they have fighting experience. We don't have the time to train everyone. I wish we did I would love to have you all stand beside me." Emmett was sad. I could feel how he was wishing he could fight with us.

"Jasper, I will respect that. I will hope and pray that you guys make it back to us." He looked to Peter and Char and spoke again. "I mean all of you. Peter and Charlotte you are family, I don't want you to ever feel that you are not welcome here. Jasper there is some information you will want about the Guards. I know most of them and can tell you most of Aro personal Guards and their powers."

"Ok Carlisle what do you know." I was curious about what we would be walking into when we arrived at the castle. Bella stood up and pushed me into the chair. She smiled at me and sat in my lap. "Ok sweetheart, are you comfortable now." Everyone at the table chuckled and Bella just rolled her eyes at me.

"Ok what do you know Carlisle the more information I can get the better I will be able to shield us." Bella was taking control now and I was happy to let her.

"Ok first off Aro, he can read every thought you have ever had, but he must touch you to do that. Caius does not have a special power but he is highly trained in combat and he is a mean bastard. Marcus can is the bonds between people, be they mate, family or friend. He can also see the strength of said bond." Carlisle took a moment to collect his thoughts and took a deep unneeded breath. "Ok now his guard. Aro surrounds himself with the most powerful Vampires he can. I know some of them and know of some of them. The twins Alec and Jane both have powers. Alec, he can cut off all physical senses. Jane, she can cause extreme pain. She does it all in your mind and makes you feel pain without any physical contact. The twins are the worst of the Guard. Please be careful around them. Jane is twisted and enjoys causing pain. Chelsea is another you must be careful around. She can strengthen or break bonds, even a mated couple. Her mate Afton has a minor shield and can make himself invisible to an attacker. Demetri is the most skilled tracker I have ever seen. He is even better than James; he follows the essences of someone's mind. Reneta is Aro's personal Shield. Santiago and Felix have no power but are physical enforcers with amazing strength. That is all I can think of at the moment, there are other vampires, mostly nomads, with amazing powers if you find you need more help I will try to contact some of them for you but I am not sure if they will enter a battle against Maria or with the Volturi. Most nomads with powers avoid the Volturi with all costs because they fear Aro will try to make them join. Please do not trust him. We may have been close at one point but Aro is a collector as you can see. He wants to be in control of all the powerful vampires, Bella you especially."

"Carlisle I am not worried about Aro at the moment. He will make me and offer in which I will refuse but after this battle the Volturi will be a great allies. I do not know more at the moment but thank you for all the information and for caring enough to warn us." She got up from my lap and walked to Carlisle and gave him a hug. "Ok guys I need to head over and speak to Sam and the Elders, Jasper you are coming with me. Alice, Edward, Peter and Char I don't want your answer yet. Please think long and hard about this. There are risks with what we are going to do and I am asking you to join us not making you join us. We will not be mad if you choice not to come. Please talk to your mates and then let us know. My plan is to leave tomorrow and head over to Italy. From there we will most likely head straight down south but we could be in Italy for a while. I don't think Aro will let us head South right away." Wow she has really thought this though. Bella stood up and took my hand. "We'll be back in a bit guys." With that we walked out the door and headed to La Push to ask the wolves for their help too.

**next chapter should be out soon. i am going to try to write it tonight to make up for this one taking forever... Please review and let me know what you guys think :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**ok guys so this to a while again. I suck i know but thank Kim Rathbone for kicking my ass and staying up with me chating about Monkeys while i wrote this... Chapter 12 is done too so it should be forever between chapters :) Thanks Kim :) if you guys read my one shots i just wanna say i am sorry for my poor use of the english language. i will be fixing them this week. i had a few drinks and never looked them over before posting them.. Kim yelled at me for it and she is now looking at all my stuff before i post including this chapter... so much love to you miss Kim Rathbone, sending you some Monkey love **

**I don't own just wish i did... **

Always Running Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I walked out of the house with Jasper at my side. We took off running to La Push. We were meeting with the Pack and Elders at their meeting hall. I was really nervous about how to approach this meeting. I knew Sam would understand our need to do this and I knew the guys would wanna help us, even if for the simple fact as that they get to fight some leeches (their words not mine.) The Elders, I knew weren't gonna like this idea but we needed their help or we wouldn't succeed.

Jasper grabbed my hand as we walked into the hall, full of overgrown wolves. We were showing them a huge trust to come alone, but we knew they wouldn't hurt us. We had all gotten so close over the months since I had shown up here. Sam walked over to me and hugged me, followed by Seth and all the guys. I walked over to Billy Black, who was the old Chief, and shook his hand. Then I walked over to Harry and Old Quil shaking their hands. Jasper followed my lead. We sat in front of the elders and the Pack sat beside us except Sam who sat next to Harry.

"I want to thank you right now for meeting us here today." I addressed the Elders. "I have come here for a few reasons. Some of what I am going to tell you I am sure that Sam has told you, but I would like to just restate some of it from my point of view. I also have some new information I want to talk to you about."

They all nodded and Old Quil was the one who spoke up. "Bella speak freely here. We can drop the formality of this. You are family to us and to the whole Pack. Tell us what is bothering you child."

Jasper held my hand tighter. He may not be the rightful leader of our Coven but he was truly the leader. He should be talking to them, but he is letting me handle this for the time being. I have no doubt he is scanning everyones emotions, mine mostly. "Thanks guys. Okay first off, I am sure Sam told you about the Nomads that came through. James was the Vampire who attacked and changed me. His mate Victoria was the one who pulled him away. She did it out of jealousy because I was his singer. They had done it before. Alice Cullen was the first one they left to change on her own. I am very thankful for her visions because they saved her from going crazy with bloodlust. Now they have both been disposed of. Major and I saw to it." Jasper was still holding my hand. He was projecting his anger and I needed him to stop. Angry Wolves were not safe for us. "Jazz reign in the anger before we have 10 wolves in this small room with us and 3 humans."

"Shit sorry guys, Bella." He kissed my check and put his head in my neck breathing in my scent. "I just can't believe what that asshole did to you and Alice. They got off easy if you ask me.' He was still breathing in my scent calming himself down.

"I know Jazz." I kissed his check and continued with my meeting. "Ok now for the hard part. We came here for help..." They all looked at me like I had 3 heads.

Sam spoke before I could finish my sentence, "Of course we'll help you. What's wrong B."

"Umm. let me finish please. You may want to let me continue before you agree to anything, and I don't want you to agree until you know what you are getting into." Sam shook this head at me to finish. "Ok as I was saying. We are here to ask for your help. James and Victoria gave us some information before they were disposed of that was very unsettling. They told us that a vampire by the name of Maria is going around saying she killed the God of War. I can assure you he is alive and well. Well as alive as a vampire can be." they all chuckled at that. "He is sitting next to me and is my Mate. Maria is Jasper's maker, and she also forced him to fight in the Wars of the South. These wars were over land to hunt. She would go around changing humans to fight for her, then after their first year she would kill them. I won't go into into much, just that Jasper let Peter and Char escape and they came back for him later and helped him get out. We can not let her get away with saying this. She is using it to make herself look more feared since the God of War was and is still the most feared Vampire in history." They all looked at Jasper in disbelief. He just smirked, the smug bastard. "So if we attack her like we plan she will have an army of newborns. I have already told you guys about our kind in their newborn years so I wont go into it now, but she will most likely have a hundred or more. I was hoping a few of you guys would come fight with us. The newborns and Maria will have no clue you guys exist, so it would be a great advantage. I would love you all to come but I will not let your tribe go unprotected. Sam it is up to you who you choose to come, and if you choose to come at all. I will be leaving in the morning for Italy to speak with the Volturi, They are basically the leaders of our kind. I will be asking for their help as well, and to also make this an official punishment so we don't have any other vampires who decide they will come after us for taking out Maria. I was hoping if you choose to help us that you and Paul might come with us. I don't want Aro to know how many wolves are involved until I know for sure that he won't try to keep you. I won't let him, but he is a collector. I am positive he will want me over you guys anyway so you should be safe. There is a lot of danger in this, so please don't take this lightly. I know we're family and I love you all, but please don't let that sway your decision. Please do what is best for your tribe and yourselves." I let out a sigh ad turned to Jasper. He spoke then.

"Okay do you have any questions for us before we leave you to discuss this on your own."

"I have one?" Paul said. Jasper nodded at him to continue. "If we do this will we get to kill some red eyed fucking leeches? You guys had all the fun with the nomad fuckers." Jasper chuckled at him.

"Yes but you guys should know that the Volturi are human drinkers and when we are in the castle they will still drink from humans. They have them bused in like cattle. We will be leaving the castle when they feed, but we can't make them stop. They may fear me, but they still are our rulers." Paul looked pissed but I think he understood. "Ok anyone else have a question?" I was surprised the Elders hadn't said anything this whole time. They just sat there taking it all in.

"I think we are okay for now. Will you guys have your phone's on you if we have anymore?" This time it was Billy who spoke.

"Of course I will. All the guys have my number." I stood up and moved to hug all the pack. Jasper was behind me shaking hands and giving man hugs to them.

"Bella, we will call you to set up a time to meet and give you an answer. It should not be to late." I looked at Harry and smiled.

"Of course. We need to head back and speak with Alice, Edward, Peter and Char now. We asked them to come with us also."

I turned around and waved again before Jasper took my hand and we ran back to Forks and back to the Cullen house.

**Please Review and let me know what you guys think.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**See it didnt take me forever. Please thank Kim Rathbone for that. She edited this for me too. Chapter 13 is done some maybe a few days until I post that one. I hope you guys like where I am taking this. Please review and let me know. Kim lots of Monkey love to you babe. I heart you! :)**

**Oh ya I don't own just wish I did. **

Chapter 12

PPOV

As soon as Bella and Major left I pulled Char out of the house and into the woods. I wanted to talk to her quickly before I spoke with Edward and Alice about what was going on. We ran to a clearing not far from the house. I sat her on a rock in the clearing and she was staring at me, I'm sure wondering what was going on. "Char, do you have anything to say about this. I want to know how you feel."

"Peter, I say we do it. we can't let them do this alone and I want to take Maria down for everything she has done to us. All of fucked with you and Jasper for way to long, and she is still fucking with him." Char was all riled up over this and I felt the same way. I knew everything Bella said was true. I don't know how she knows all this shit but I do know she is one powerful vamp.

"Ok hunny, I agree with you 100%. It is time Maria gets what she deserves and has had coming to her for a long time. I think Edward is going to be the one who need convincing. He doesn't trust Aro or any of the brothers and doesn't want to go to Italy. He needs to be there though."

"I agree. I think we need to be united in this, or the brothers will laugh at us and try to make Bella stay. We can't let that happen Peter. She is a sister to me. Aro will abuse her power to no end." Char as really concerned about Bella and with good reason. I knew that if we all went they would have no chance in making her stay but if we don't, she may not make it out of Volterra. I wanted to distract Char for a few. We had hours before Bella would be back and not much time after to be alone. I picked Char up and pulled her to my mouth by her hair. She gasped into it but kissed me with so much passion. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled her back and started to kiss down her neck. She couldn't move because I had my hand fisted in her hair moving her where I wanted her. I quickly removed her shirt and continued my descent down her body. I took her nipple into my mouth and flicked it with my tongue a few times. I moved onto her other nipple while my hand moved down her body and undid her jeans. I pulled them down and thrust two fingers into her. I started to move them into her at vamp speed. This was not going to be a slow thing. I was going to fuck the shit out of her, then we could go make Edward join the cause.

Char was moaning and calling my name and I knew she was close. I removed my hand from her pussy and brought her fingers to my mouth sucking her juices off. I quickly removed my clothes and then pulled her to me. She jumped up on my and I thrust into her quickly. We went at vamp speed the whole time. It wasn't long before she was screaming out begging me to let her cum. I was close to and knew it would be soon. I reached between us and pinched her clit, "Cum Char. NOW!" She screamed out her orgasm and two more thrust and I still and shot my load deep into her. After we caught our unneeded breath we redressed and headed back to the house to have a little chat with Eddie-boy.

**APOV**

I saw that Peter and Char were headed back to the house and I knew I need to keep Edward out of my head. He was not happy about going to Volterra. I understood, but I knew we needed to be there. I wasn't so worried about Aro as I was about Cauis and his idealizing the Major. Edward kept looking at me and I knew he was reading my thoughts. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out and started to recite "Monster" by this band Skillet, hey, it made me think of Major. Hehe. When I was about halfway through Peter and Char came into the house laughing and looking very satisfied.

"Ok Edward, You, Alice, Char and I need to go have a chat. Let's go upstairs." Edward looked afraid. I wonder what they were thinking to make him so scared. When we got upstairs Peter took over the conversation. " So how do you guys feel about what Bella has planned?"

"I don't like it." Edward was more like Carlilse then he ever wanted to admit. Damn he heard me. Edward scowled at me then.

"We need to be there. if you don't go, Bella won't be coming back here. We need to all show our support or they will make her pay for their help by being part of the guard. Bella being Bella, will do it. We can't let her." I would not let Bella be stuck as part of the guard. She is my sister by venom and in my heart.

"She's right Edward. If Bella stays so does Major. That is too much power for the Volturi to have." Thank god for Peter. I could tell Edward was wavering. My visions kept going in and out. It was Char who won him over though.

"Edward, think about this please. you can read minds, Alice the future, Bella who knows everything she can do, Jazz and his emotion stuff and Peter and his know it all. I'm sure Bella alone could take out the Guard. Her shield is strong enough to protect us all and you know she will with her life. I know I will fight with her and I don't have a special power to protect me. I go because Bella is right, we need to do something about Maria. Bella has thought all this out and if she hadn't, Major would NEVER LET HIS MATE DO THIS. I may be going in blind, but I go in with total faith in Bella and in what we are going to accomplish." I was shocked when she was done. I had never thought about it like that and I knew in that minute, Edward had made up his mind.

**BPOV**

When Jasper and I walked into the house Emmett and Rose walked out and right by us. I guess they were mad. Oh well, it was for their own safety anyway. I wasn't gonna worry about it. I had enough to worry about anyway. Jasper led us into the house and upstairs. I guess they were all up here in Edward and Alice's room.

"Hey guys. Do you need more time or can we talk now?" I asked. I was pretty sure I knew their answer. It was the wolves I was more about, or should I say the Elders.

"Yeah sounds good. I think we should all tell you what we think. Then we'll give you our answer. I think you guys should know how we came to this answer." Peter must have something up because his eyes were alight with something I couldn't place.

"Ok Peter you start then." I smiled at him and pushed Jazz onto the couch and sat on his lap.

"Sure. I knew right away I was on board. I have my own reasons for wanting to finish her. I agree about needing the Volturi and I think we can do without the pack, but with them we will have no problems at all. I will gladly follow the Major into battle any day, I wouldn't be his Captain if I didnt."

"Ok Peter, who wants to tell us what they think next." Alice bounced up and gave me a hug.

"Bella we are sisters, by heart and venom. I will help you whenever you need it. This battle is something I can do to help you and your mate. My future has not changed since I made the decision to help you. I can't see much of anything else since the wolves have made their choice but I trust you both to lead us into this battle." I got up and hugged her again. She truly was a sister.

"Okay my turn. I was the one who wasn't so sure about this. I still have a few fears about this but after listening to what Charlotte had to say I completely agree with her. I will follow you both. I do fear Aro trying to keep us all. But I have faith you guys won't let that happen. " Edward pulled Alice into his lap and sat across from us. Char was the only one who was left to speak and I had a feeling she was going to make me wish I could cry. She was a sister to me and I truly loved her as such.

"Bella you are my sister and Jazz you are my brother. I told Edward a few things I think you need to know. I told him to think about this please. he can read minds, Alice the future, you who knows everything you can do Bella, Jazz and his emotion stuff and Peter and his know it all. I'm sure you alone Bella could take out the Guard. Your shield is strong enough to protect us all and that he knows you will with your life. I know I will fight by your side and I don't have a special power to protect me. I go because your right, we need to do something about Maria. You have thought all this out and if you hadn't, Major would and I quote "NEVER LET HIS MATE DO THIS". I may be going in blind, but I go in with total faith in you and in what we are going to accomplish. Bella I truly believe you will lead us to victory, I only hope you let me have a piece of Maria before these two destroy her." Like I predicted I wanted to cry. I got up and pulled Char into a long hug.

"Char you are a sister to me. I will do my best to protect us all and trust me, if I have any say, you can have all the fun you want with Maria, just leave the kill for Major." Everyone laughed at me then. As I pulled away my phone rang. I answered it without looking.

"Bella, it's Billy. We have made a decision. Can you meet us at the meeting hall in half an hour please."

"Sure Billy, do you want it to be just Jasper and I or can we bring Alice, Edward, Peter and Char along with us since they will be coming to Italy with us?"

"Sure Bella they can come. See you soon." Then he hung up on me. Fucker...

**Please Leave a review and let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys here is the next chapter and it didnt take me forever. i dont know when i will have chapter 14 up. i still have yet to start it and the next few days are gonna be crazy. i work a double tomorrow and on tuesday i am going to see 100 Monkeys! Can't wait... I will try for next Wednesday though... Enjoy **

**Kim Rathbone edited for me and she rocks my world... i heart you 3... **

**I don't own anything sadly :(**

**Chapter 13**

**JPOV**

After talking with the guys we headed to the meeting hall again. This time we were going to be getting their answer. I was pretty shocked that Bella had planned this all out as fast as she has, and that she has everything planned. What Char said was true though. If I didn't think we could do this, I never would let Bella go to Italy. I was no fool. I knew as soon as we got there Aro was going to try to get us all to join. We all had powers he would want. I would never let that happen anyway. Aro would have them only over my pile of ash.

As we walked into the hall all the wolves were sitting in the seat they been before only this time next to Bella and my seats were 4 more. We took our seats and faced the Elders.

Billy was the one who spoke. "Bella we have talked about this and everyone in this room has told us their opinion. I think that mostly everyone agrees with our decision. I think I am the only one who in apprehensive about letting any of our boys go into a Vampires lair. I am trusting you and your mate to keep them safe. We are allowing Sam, Paul and Seth to go with you to Italy. They are to call us every other day and check in with the pack everyday. When the time for the battle comes, they will call Jared, Jacob and Leah through the pack mind and they will meet you where the fight is going to be. Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady will be staying here even though they don't agree with that, but since 4 of the Cullen's will still be here 4 of ours will too. I hope you can understand this."

I was shocked they had agreed to help us and they were sending us in with almost everyone. They truly were acting like family. "Thank you Billy. It means a lot to myself and Bella to have your support in this. Ok guys, we all need to get ready to leave. We need to be in Seattle in 5 hours so head home and get ready. Sam can you guys meet us at the Cullen house in an hour and we will take mine and Edwards cars."

"Sure Jasper. No problem." We all got up and they hugged Bella before walking out. Bella went over to the Elders and gave them all hugs and thanked them. We then walked out and to the Cullen house. We all went our own ways to pack for our trip. Bella and I went downstairs and I pulled her to me as soon as we walked in the door.

"Bella, baby, you need to promise me that when Major is around you will listen to him. As soon as we step off that plane in Italy he will be there. I need to let him deal with the Brothers. It's the only way for them to still see that the God of War is still alive and they need to fear me for us to be safe."

"Of course Jazz. Thank you for letting me take care of everything here. I know it must have been hard for you and Major to not take control. It really means a lot to me." She smiled up and me and I kissed her.

"Not as hard as you think. You are amazing my mate." I kissed her again and we deepened it. I pulled her body flush against mine and walked backwards toward the bed, I fell back on it and pulled her on top of me. We kissed the whole time. I broke away from her to remove her shirt and started to pepper her neck with soft, wet kisses. "Bella I love you, Darlin'" I ripped her jeans off and my own and then pulled her back onto me. She was riding me slowly as I kissed all over her neck and chest. She was so beautiful. I could slowly feel my orgasm building and I knew hers was too. I could feel her love for me and it spurring my own.

"Jazz, oh... I love you too, baby." She started to pick up her pace and was now basically just bouncing on my cock. Damn it felt good. I could feel her walls start to clamp down on me and I knew I was gonna come soon.

"Baby, Cum..." and just like that she did. I followed her right over. A minute or two later we got up and packed our bags. Before I knew what was happening Peter came into our room. How did I not know he was coming down here. Out of instinct I turned and crouch in front of Bella.

"Sorry Major I wasn't thinking." Peter dropped to his knees with his head bowed and his eyes on the floor.

"Stand up you dumb ass. You of all people should know better than to just walk into my rooms. Now what the fuck is the problem?" He stood up slowly but kept his eyes trained downward.

"Sam is here with the boys and we need to leave. You guys really need a clock. You've been down here almost and hour and a half. If we don't leave now we won't make it to Italy before the sun comes out. " Shit we really do lose track of time.

"Alright lets go." I grabbed mine and Bella's bags and we ran upstairs. We said a quick goodbye to everyone and Bella, Myself, Sam and Paul jumped in my GTO. Edward, Alice, Char, Peter and Seth took Edwards Volvo and we were off to Seattle. We got there about an hour later and drove right onto the private landing strip were my jet was ready for us to leave. We unloaded our bags from the cars and then we drove the cars into my hanger where the Jet normally was kept. We all got onto the plane and then it took off. I had hired someone to drive it for me even though I could do it myself.

"Jazz I think we need to tell the guys about the Guard. They should have fair warning and should know everything we do. It's only right."

"Of course Darlin'. I was thinking the same thing. Let's use this time to plan out how we hope this will go." I sat in my seat and pulled Bella into my lap.

"Ok guys get comfy, we have a long flight and we are going to use this time wisely. After we get off this plane you need to watch what you say. Please don't trust anyone in Volterra, Aro is power hungry and we are some of the most powerful vampires and shifters. He will try to get us to stay and join him. I won't stop you if that's what you want, but I doubt any of you want to stay. Am I correct?" Everyone nodded so Bella continued. "Ok most of the guards have powers. Carlisle warned us on most of them but there may be people there even he doesn't know so anything can happen. I will have my shield up as soon as we get off this plane, but if for whatever reason something happens and I can't keep it up you guys should know what we do."

"Bella don't worry about us. Just tell us what's going on. Billy and I were talking right before I left about the pack mind working so far away. I need to check it before we get off the plane. If it works then we have a theory about your shield. If you shield just my mind or any of our minds it should protect the rest of us. It may only work in wolf form so we might wanna try it to see. If we have Edward try to read our minds then we should have a good idea if it will work." I was impressed they thought of that.

"Wow, that's a great theory and if its true it will be a great help during the battle too."

"Ok we'll look into that shortly, but lets talk about the Volturi again guys. First off Aro, he can read every thought you have ever had, but he has to touch you for it to work. Caius doesn't have a special power but he is highly trained in combat and he is a mean bastard. Marcus can see the bonds between people, be they mate, family or friend. He can also see the strength of the bond. Now for his guard. Aro surrounds himself with the most powerful Vampires he can. The twins Alec and Jane both have powers. Alec, he can cut off all physical senses. Jane, she can cause extreme pain. She does it all in your mind and makes you feel pain without any physical contact. The twins are the worst of the Guard. You need to watch yourselves around them, Jane is twisted and enjoys causing pain. Chelsea is another you need to watch out for. She can strengthen or break bonds, even a mated couple. So she could take my love for Major and in turn make me loyal to Aro. Her mate Afton has a minor shield and can make himself invisible to an attacker. Demetri is a very skilled tracker. He is even better than James; he follows the essences of someone's mind. Renata is Aro's personal shield but from what Carlisle said she can't project it like I can. Santiago and Felix have no power but are physical enforcers with amazing strength. There are more powerful vampires mostly nomads but Carlisle doesn't think they will help us because they fear the Volturi trying to make them join." Bella leaned back into me and I picked up where she left off.

"Ok guys we all need to be on our guard around them. I don't want anything to happen to anyone. Also as soon as we land Major will be here. I need to let him deal with the Volturi. Please if he asks you to do something don't question it." They knew about Major because they were there for the James incident. "I need them to fear me and to understand the God of War is there. Jasper will still be here but if you look to Bella she will be able to tell you who is who. You should be able to tell by my eyes too. As Jasper they are normally gold but Major's will always be black even after hunting. When we are in front of anyone, don't look Major in the eyes. Peter and Char have been around me for years so this is all natural to them. Follow their lead. Make sure you always call me Major or Sir too. Sam this will be hardest on you since you are Alpha, but here you need to follow me. I lead us. Do you think you can handle it? I will never make a decision about the pack without your input unless it is life or death, that I can promise."

"I understand Jasper. It is not going to be easy but nothing about walking into a vampire's nest is going to be easy." He looked at Paul and Seth next to him. "Guys don't make me Alpha order you, but I expect you to listen to Major or Bella. They know what's going on here." Everyone nodded.

"Ok guys lets just relax for a bit. There are bunks in the back if you guys want to nap. We have about 9 hours before we land in Rome than a hour and a half or so drive to Volterra." They all got up and walked back to the bunks. I held Bella in my arms and we just relaxed for the rest of the flight.

**Please review and let me know what you think. the more reviews i get the more i want to write :) i may even write tomorrow after my double :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so here is chapter 14. I hope you guys like it... Thanks go out to Kim Rathbone for editing this for me. Monkey love to you girl... I heart you :) Leave a review and let me know what you think and if you want to see a certain POV. Oh ya this is the longest chapter so far... Enjoy :)**

**Gianna's POV. **

It was just another boring day in Castle Volturi. I was sitting at the front desk filing my nails when the door suddenly tours were over and the castle closed to the public so I knew it was a vampire. I looked up and saw a whole group of vampires and a few humans.

"How can I help you tonight." The blond in front came up to me. He looked rather pissed.

"I need to speak with Caius immediately." He had a hard look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir but the Master do not see people without appointments."

"I don't really care. Call them and tell them Major Jasper Whitlock is here to see him." He had a very evil smirk on his face. It was rather unnerving. I knew my masters were eating and his was a horrible time and they would not be happy. I decided to call Jane.

"What do you want Gianna?"

"Mistress there is someone out front who is demanding to speak with Master Caius immediately."

"Well to bad. He is eating and won't be bothered."

"I understand that Mistress but he said to tell them Major Jasper Whitlock was here." I hated to piss Jane off but this Major Whitlock was really starting to scare me.

"Fuck, The God of War. Gianna I will be right down. I am going to tell Master Caius then I will be down to escort them in. Whatever you do don't piss him off."

"Yes Mistress, I will let him know." Jane hung up before I could finish my sentence. I turned back to Major Whitlock and told him Jane would be right down after informing Master Caius of his arrival.

**Jane's POV**

Oh Caius is not going to be happy about The God of War being here. I thought he was dead. I ran at my full speed to the feeding room. I knocked but didn't wait to be called in.

"Jane what do you think you're doing?" Shit, Master Aro was not happy about the interruption.

"Gianna just called me and told you that Major Jasper Whitlock is here to see you Master Caius." I backed away keeping my eyes on the ground. Master Aro roared out.

"I thought Maria killed him. What is he doing here? Caius we need to clean up now. The longer he waits the worse this meeting is going to be. I don't want to deal with a pissed off Major." Master Aro seemed to be shaken. Master Caius was standing there frozen. I have never seen my Masters fear anyone. From the stories I have heard The God of War was not one to piss off. At least I can bring him down with my power if i must.

"Aro lets go. We will greet him out front and bring him to the throne room. We must not sit in our thrones though."

"Of course. Jane go get Alec, Felix and Demetri. Be in the throne room when we get there. I want you to stand on the left side against the wall,"

"Yes sir." I took off as fast as I could to go find the guys. This was not going to be a good night.

**Aro's POV**

I looked to my brothers and knew we were thinking the same thing, this was going to be a long night. I was told that Maria has killed the Major and his Captain. The Major was not someone I ever wanted to piss off and I did not fear anyone. Caius, Marcus and myself walked out into the lobby and Gianna was at her desk obviously shaken by the Major. He wasn't alone either.

"Major, how are you tonight." I held my hand out hoping I would know why he was here before this all started. He walked up to me and took my hand but nothing. I saw nothing, how was this possible. This has never happened.

"Aro, how are you tonight?" he had a smirk on his face. He must know I cant see anything.

"Major lets continue this is the throne room." Major greeted my brothers then threw his arm around a beautiful woman with long brown hair and golden eyes. He then growled out at me and I dropped my eyes to the ground in front of me. They all followed us. I recognized Edward the mind reader and Alice the future seer with them. How I would love to have them on my guard. I also noticed a few humans but there smell was off. It was horrible.

As we walked into the throne room I offered my throne to Major since it was in the middle. Major sat and pulled the Brunette into his lap. Edward sat on Marcus's throne and another Vampire sat on Caius'. Both of them pulled woman into their laps.

"I can feel your confusion Brothers. I am not here to fight. Let me introduce you to everyone then we will have a chat." Jane brought chairs over for my brothers and I to sit in.

"Of course Major." Caius grabbed my hand and I could see that he was nervous.

"Alright, This beauty on my lap in my mate Isabella, Marcus could have told you that." I looked at Marcus and he nodded his head. "To my right his my Captain Peter Whitlock and his Mate Charlotte. To my left is Edward Cullen and his mate Alice Cullen, but I am sure you knew that. The men standing behind me are from the Quileute Tribe of Shifters." He pointed to the man in the center of the group. "This is the Alpha and also blood cousin to my mate Sam. To his left is Paul and to his right is Seth." Well that would describe the scent. " Caius they are not children of the moon. I can feel your anger. You need to relax or you will have one pissed off empath." I looked to Caius and he dropped his eyes. It was Marcus who spoke then.

"Major, if I may," Major nodded at him. "I just want to tell you that you and your mate have the strongest bond I have ever seen." He turned to us next "Brothers, what he says about the shifter being blood cousins to his mate is true. Though I am not sure how this all happened. From what I know she should be one of them."

"I will answer all questions you have but we have the same theory about Isabella as well." Isabella looked up at Major with a pained look on her face. I wonder what that was about. Major roared out and we all shrunk back and dropped our eyes. He stood then and walked over to Jane. Shit what did she do. He didn't even say anything he just ripped her arm off. She looked over to me and I just looked away. She pissed him off and I was not helping her out of this mess. She knows better. "You little girl are in some serious shit." He looked to Isabella and she walked to his side and then tore Jane's other arm off. Jane roared out in pain but didn't say anything.

"Major she was directing it at all of us." Shit she tried her power on them. How did it not effect them though. Major looked to me but I wasn't helping Jane out of her mess. Major seemed happy I wasn't stepping in. He smirked when I am sure he felt my fear spike. Isabella bent down and tore Jane's legs off at the same time. Damn she really was a good match for Major. I didn't want to piss her off. Isabella didn't say anything else just stepped back from Jane and walked back to my throne.

"Now Brother's I am sure you are wondering what just happened. Let me inform you. Jane here thought it would be fine to try out her power on us all, but what she didn't know was that it wouldn't work. I am quite curious myself why she would try that. Maybe before you came down to us she was told to." He turned to us and I felt my fear skyrocket. I dropped my head in a submissive manner.

"Major we would never tell her that. We only hoped for a peaceful meeting. I am very sorry that she did what she has and I can assure you that she will be dealt with." Major laughed then.

"Caius do you really think I would let you punish your own pet. She obviously doesn't know her place and she has inflicted pain to my mate." Major was pissed. I heard Jane whimper.

"Of course Major, She is yours to punish as you see fit." He smirked again. Oh fuck she was in for it.

"Very well. Alec take your dumb ass sister to a holding cell. I will deal with her when I see fit. Leave her limbs here so I know you wont try to run. And if you do run it will be both of your head's in my closet for eternity." Alec nodded and picked up his sister's body.

"Yes Major." He walked out with her and turned to the right toward the holding cells.

"Now I tell you what it is you want to know, but I will say this, anymore problems and I will hold you all responsible. I will not hold Jane against you since I can feel that none of you told her to do that." I was relieved at this.

**Caius's POV**

After Jane left, Major walked back over to the throne and picked Isabella up and put her on his lap. She was a force, I could tell. Edward smirked then. "Caius you have no idea just how much." Major looked over at him with a questioning look. Edward just shrugged and Major let it go.

"Now we are here for a simple reason. I am going to kill Maria. She is telling people she has killed me to make herself look tough, but as you can see she has done no such thing. I could have just gone after her but I want to make this an official punishment. We are here to do that. We could take her and her army out with no problem but I want every Vampire to know The God of War is alive and is still not to be fucked with. To make this an official punishment you must be involved. I also figured you would enjoy taking her out."

"Major my I ask how you found out about her telling people this. Whoever told you would have known you were alive."

"Ya well that fucker is dead too. Along with his mate. I made that as official as I could too." I was surprised and he felt it. "Caius I may still be the God of War but I am not running any armies nor do I plan it. I left that life along time ago. I will not however stand for someone telling lies about me."

"Of course Major. I understand completely and would love to join you. As I am sure my brother's will be more then willing to help anyway we can. I was just surprised by making this and the others official. It doesn't seem like your style."

"Well as for that, if it is official then it will known by all that the God of War is still alive, and it will be known that the Volturi have supported him. More people will fear me, plain and simple." Well he was right. even I feared him.

"Major may I ask why you killed the other and his mate."

Major told us about James and Victoria. He told us how James had turned Alice because she was his singer but Victoria was jealous so she stopped him before he could drain her. He told us about them leaving Alice alone to change in the woods outside a mental hospital and how if not for Alice's visions she would have most likely killed everyone around. He then went to tell us that he did the same to Isabella. Isabella lived away from the tribe which is why she never shifted because she had never been exposed to vampires. He told us how when she was dying she knew what was happening to her and that she knew what she was to become. He told us her story about running through the woods and coming across some animal and draining it. He told us how they met and how she felt he need to run. Then James showed up and Isabella knew it was him. He told us about him killing James and about how Isabella fought Victoria to her death as her punishment. I was very impressed by Isabella. Marcus seemed to be also. Aro the fool was frozen in shock. I don't know why. We had just watched her rip Jane apart with no problem. Major then told us about Isabella's shield.

"Will you join our guard after this is said and done?" Aro really is a fool. Jasper smirked like he knew Aro was going to say this.

"Aro we will not join the guard but we would like to be allies in this world of enemies." Isabella had a point.

"Of course, but my offer will always be open. That goes for all of you." Everyone seemed to be ok with my fool of a brother so that was good. We talked for a while longer then Major stood.

"Now gentleman I believe we have a punishment to handle." He looked at Isabella then. "Isabella, we need Jane alive but everything else is fair game." She had a evil smirk on her face and all I can think is better Jane then me. This was going to be interesting to watch. Edward laughed then.

"Caius, Again you have no idea." With that we all walked out of the throne room and headed to the holding cell, Major carrying Jane's legs and Isabella holding her arms.

**Please review and let me know what you think :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is for Kim, who asked me to write some porn for her. Kim hope you like it... I Heart You Hunny... Cheer up... Love to you from the east coast... **

**Kim Rathbone edited my horrible typing so i didn't have to go back and reread this... gets to you faster that way. If you haven't already go check out her story One Stormy Night. Its is a J/B fic with a bunch of monkeys in it... A great fic :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. sorry i didnt get back to most of you. its been crazy around here lately. Thanks to everyone who faved, alerted me and this story... Love you all... **

**Sm owns twilight... **

Chapter 15.

**Alec POV**

Walking Jane to the holding cell was torture to me. Never in my life did I think she would be stupid enough to pull that shit with the God of War. I wish she hadn't. Really she was just trying to show off and somehow it didn't work. She needs to feel like she is all powerful but she was proven wrong. Now she has to be punished for her being a moron. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she really is a pain in my ass. I opened the cell and threw her pieces in. I wasn't going to help her out of this, it was her own mess. I closed the door and slid down to the floor. I sat there with my head in my hands. I'm not sure how long I was sitting when I heard footsteps. A hand landed on my head but I didn't move.

"Alec, you may leave. I don't want you to hear or see Jane's punishment. I do promise she will be alive tomorrow. Go now." Major grabbed my hand and helped me up. I dropped my eyes.

"Major, I don't agree with what Jane has done. She is really a pain in the ass sometimes. But thank you for not making me witness this." He nodded his head and I turned and walked down the hallway. I would not help Jane out of this mess. She made it and now had to deal with The God Of War.

**Major POV**

I sent Alec on his way. He didn't need to see what Isabella would do to Jane. It wasn't him who needed to be punished.

"Isabella, this is your punishment to to hand out. Remember she must still be alive at the end of this." Isabella nodded her head at me but didn't speak. She was so good to me. She knew I was leading this and was handling herself perfectly. I turned to Aro and Caius next. They were relieved but concerned at the same time. "What has you bothered gentlemen?"

"I was hoping that Isabella would not bite her, I know it is not my place but she is a guard and must hold her appearance as such." Caius left his gaze to the ground. I loved feeling his fear. It was egging me to push him. I knew having Isabella do this punishment was showing them that she was to be feared and not just because she is my mate. Jasper was feeling the same at the moment. We knew if they feared her they would not try to make her stay.

"Isabella please honor Caius' wishes and do not bite Jane. I will not stop you unless I see fit. Have fun Darlin'." I smiled at her and kissed her passionately. I opened the door to let her in the room. I turned to everyone else and told them to stand against the wall and to not make any movement or I would be dealing with them.

Isabella walked over to were Jane had been thrown on the floor. She took one of Jane's arms she had in her hand and smacked her across the face with it. Peter snickered and I shot him a glare. She took Jane's legs from me and threw them at her.

"I Believe these belong to you Bitch. You are lucky your Master's and Major have ordered me to keep you alive or I would burn each limb one at a time, then I would burn you body with you head still attached." Damn, when she said that it made me fucking hard. This was going to be a long day. Isabella picked Jane up by her hair and swung her around like a rag doll. Really she was just fucking with her. I knew she wasn't really hurt from what Jane had done. Maybe just a slight headache but this was to prove her as my equal and who better than Jane, prize and pet of the Volturi. " Jane I don't think you realize who you fucked with today." She released Jane's hair and she went flying into the wall. "My dear, do you think I would be mated to The Fucking God Of War if I was not equal to him. I may submit to him but Darlin' that is of my own free will, and damn pleasure that I do. She stalked over to Jane, she had one of her legs in her hand. "Now I wonder what it would feel like to have my foot ripped from my leg, hmmm lets see." She ripped it off and Jane screamed out in agony. I could feel all her pain and I projected it back at her.

"You Bitch who are you to punish me. Do you know who I am." Jane was screaming out at Isabella.

"Of course I do you stupid cunt. Do you really think I would walk into this castle and not know who I would encounter. You really are a dumb bitch." Bella took Jane's other leg and pulled her foot off. At this point I was fucking solid and I just wanted to fuck Isabella against the wall. I don't think she would be to happy with me though. She looked like she was having fun.

Isabella pulled Jane's shoe off her foot and started to pull off all the toes, one at a time. Damn she was really pissed. "Now Jane, if you shut the fuck up you might get out of this easier, but keep running your mouth and I will rip you apart and leave you in here to find a way to put yourself back together with no help,." Damn that was one hell of a punishment. Jane being Jane just had to open her fucking mouth again.

"Bitch do your worst. my power is still stronger then you, the only reason it won't work is cuz one of your body guards is a damn shield or something." Isabella let out a cackle and Jane shrank back into herself.

"You really are stupid, I don't have to prove myself to you or anyone else. I could take you any day without powers, you couldn't fight to save your life. And as for a shield as a body guard," Isabella used her shield to lift Jane off the ground and throw her across the room. "The shield is My Power, strongest shield ever known. I have everyone in this rooms mind blocked to you, you are nothing but a spoiled brat who needs to learn a damn lesson." With that said she turned and grabbed her arms and ripped every finger off then at then and the hands, then elbows. She was ripping Jane to pieces and smirking while Jane screamed out. After her arms were in pieces she took Jane's ears and pulled them off. Jane only had her head left and I knew she wouldn't go that far, but for appearances I stepped in then.

"Isabella enough." Isabella stepped back away from the body. She stood there and dropped her head and put her hands behind her back. Very good. "Everyone is to leave Jane here to figure out how to put herself back together. When she is mostly healed you are to put a deer in this room. She is not to drink from a human until I say. Jane is now a Vegan. If i see her with Red eyes, I will personally take her head off and let Isabella light the fire." Everyone nodded their heads and took leave. I took Isabella hand and pulled her from the room.

I looked down the hall the opposite way everyone went and found another door like the one to Jane's cell. While in Jane's cell I noticed the shackles and cuffs attached to the wall and thought I could have some fun with Isabella. I opened the door and shut it behind us.

"Knees Isabella." She immediately dropped to the ground. " Now after that little show you put on to tease me," I could see her smile, she knew what she was doing. " You may want to drop that smile, I caught on to you quickly in there. I must say you did have the brother's ready to piss their pants, my love. Now I want you to take out my cock." She did as she was told keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her. " Isabella, you know what I want, I will not beg you or tell you. Just fucking do it." She took me into her mouth an sunk down as far as she could go. She wrapped her tiny hand around the rest of my cock, as she came back up she flicked her tongue over my head. Damn my girl gave good head. She kept going at a slow pace. "Isabella," I warned. After another minute of her keeping a slow pace I took control again. I wrapped her hair around my hand and started to fuck her mouth at a much faster pace. She was moaning around my cock making me groan at the vibrations. She reached down and grabbed my balls and started to tug on them as I sank my cock into her mouth to the base. I sped up again and I was getting much closer to my release. I reached my other hand down and pinched her nipple hard. She moaned out and it sent me over the edge. I held her down on my cock as I shot my cum down her throat.

When I finished I pulled her to stand in front of me. " Strip." She did so then stood in front of me, head down hands folded behind her back. Her tits were standing out. I couldn't help myself. I walked over to her and grabbed both and tugged hard. She moaned out and I could see her arousal running down her legs. "You are not to cum until I tell you to. Do you understand me? Speak."

"Yes Master."

"Good girl." I took her hand and brought her over the the wall. I cuffed her wrists and legs to the wall with her ass facing me. Oh I can't wait to sink my teeth into her ass. That's right I don't have to. I dropped to my knees and bit into her ass nice and deep. She screamed out in pain but tried to push her ass back at me. I stood up and pulled Isabella head back by her hair. I wanted her to look at me when I talked to her. "Isabella you are not being punished, this is out of pure enjoyment. I want to hear every noise you make. I want to know that you are enjoying yourself." I kissed under her ear and I pulled my hand back and landed it nicely on her cheek that I didn't bite. I wasn't trying to hurt her but I knew she liked the pain. She squeaked out in surprised but moaned when I landed the next one. I continued this for a few moments until her ass was a nice pink color. I rubbed her ass and slipped my hand forward coating my fingers in her. I kept moving forward and pinched her clit hard. I could tell she was close because she opened up her shield to me. I could feel all her love, desire and lust growing. I stood up and plunged into her. I kept a fast pace as I fucked her hard. I needed to claim her. She was my mate! She had proven that she was worthy and I don't think anyone here would be stupid enough to fuck with her. I pounded into her at a inhuman speed and she was crying out, begging me to cum. "Don't you dare cum Isabella. Not until I say you can."

"Please Master, Please let me cum." She shot me with a huge amount of lust and I was on the edge again. I held her lust back with my power and pounded in and out for a few more minutes. When I was right at the edge I let it go. "Isabella cum now." She came in a second as I finished my sentence and I followed her right over the edge. As I came I bit into her neck at my claim mark and it sent her over right away. I left my teeth in her neck until we both calmed down a bit. I released her neck, then pulled myself from her. I helped her down undoing her ankles first and rubbing them down, then her wrist got the same treatment. We sat on the floor for a few minutes with her in my lap. It wasn't until I heard Jane scream that I remembered where we were and got her dressed then myself. We walked out of the room and right by Jane's door. I didn't even bother to look in. I could feel her pain and frustration.

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of Jane's punishment... Anyones POV you wanna see next? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys here's the next chapter. I just wanna thank everyone who has Reviewed Faved or Added this story. I am sorry i suck at replying to reviews. **

**Kim Rathbone Beta'd this for me and Karebear1965 helped/wrote JPOV. I got stuck and she came to my rescue! love you girls! If you haven't read their stuff you need to. Kim has and amazing story called One Stormy Night that has Jasper and Monkeys in it! She also has a new collab with Lunareclipse1 called One Night In Vegas that has us all up having fun at all hours of night while they write it! Karebear1965's story My Surrender is a C/B/J and is AMAZING! please check them out and tell them I sent you :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Marcus POV**

The last few weeks have been kind of crazy. Having the God of War here in the castle had everyone on edge. After Jane's punishment I think everyone tried to stay out of Isabella's or Major's way. I never thought it would take so long to put someone back together. Jane was alone in that cell of almost a week before Major would let anyone go help her finish. She only had her fingers and arms back in place. She is still on a vegan diet too. I don't think he will let her go back until he is gone.

Isabella was very impressive when she was dealing with Jane. I must say I was very proud of how she handle it. She never once stepped out of line and she dealt with it swiftly. I have had time over the last few weeks to sit with her and discuss her change more and how her life has been. She is a very strong creature and deserves all the respect she gets, not just because of who her mate is.

We have been preparing for our trip to South Texas to help the Major with Maria. I always knew she was going to be a problem but I never thought she would go around lying about killing the God of War. Major has been training with our guards to fight without their powers which has been interesting to say the least. I never realized just how dependent they on them they are. I must say that Major has done an amazing job teaching them. Felix, Afton and Demetri have all come so far with the right training. I know that Aro wishes Major would stay here and train all his guard but that will never happen.

We are leaving Italy at the end of the week to head to the U.S. Our scouts have brought back little information about what Maria is up to. She seems to be keeping a low profile. She does seem to have an impressive size army going so I am not sure how she is not on radar. Major has informed us that he is the only one who is going to kill her and I agree with him. I am pretty excited to be joining the battle since I haven't left the castle in close to 100 years. We usually just send the guard out.

**Isabella's POV**

We are getting ready to head to Texas to take out Maria. I know we will succeed. She has a few vampires with special powers but ours are far greater. After Jane's punishment everyone has been staying away from me. I know they fear me and I'm ok with that. Normally it would bother me but being the Major's mate means that I need to be able to stand my ground. I do miss my Jasper though. Major has been in control the last few weeks and I would just like to relax with Jasper before this whole battle starts. I am not sure how to tell Major though. He has been a bundle of nerves since we got here and I don't want to upset him. I love Major, don't get me wrong but I just need the comfort Jasper brings me.

I am sitting in our room just reading a copy of Interview with a Vampire. It's pretty funny reading this and seeing how the author shows vampires and how we really are. It's very well written anyway. Major has just walked in and I am not sure how to tell him I would like to see Jasper. Even if just for tonight. We leave tomorrow and I miss Jasper.

"What's wrong Isabella? You're emotions are unsure and longing." He came over and sat next to me as he spoke.

"I am just missing Jasper. I wish he could be here tonight to just relax with me before we head to Texas tomorrow."

"Darlin' am I not enough for you."

"No of course, but I love Jasper too and he hasn't been around at all since we got here. I was just thinking how it would be nice to relax with him before we headed to battle tomorrow. It's not that I don't enjoy our time Major, I just miss him is all."

"Isabella, I can understand you missing Jasper and if you would really like I will let Jasper join you tonight. I know he has been missing his time with you also. I just don't know if I feel comfortable letting Jasper take over while in the castle with everyone around. What if we went for a hunt and Jasper can hunt with you and spend some time with you. Would you like that Darlin'?"

"Yes please Major. I really do miss him." He took my hand and pulled me up from my spot on the bed. He kissed me passionately and then pulled away.

"Meet me in the lobby. I will go see the brothers and tell them we are hunting and to not disturb us tonight." I nodded and Major walked out of the room. I headed down to the lobby to wait.

**JPOV**

I was very happy when Major told Bella he would let me hunt with her. It is hard for me to sit back and let Major run the show. I know being in the castle is hard for him so I don't mind. We walked in to the Brother's throne room.

"Gentleman, Isabella and I are going hunting. I do not want to smell another Vampire for at least 5 miles. If we are disturbed there will be hell to pay." Major was laying it on thick. I knew why he had to. If they knew Jasper was out they would question Major.

"Of course Major. We will inform everyone not to bother you or Isabella." Marcus seemed to understand. We walked out of the room and met Isabella in the lobby. Major took her hand and we left the castle. When we got far enough into the woods to not have to worry Major pulled back his reign and let me come forward.

"Bella, Baby." She looked at me and smiled. Then she launched herself at me. She kissed me passionately. When she pulled back I could feel all her love for me. I kissed her again but kept it slow. She kept trying to deepen it but I wanted to make love to her tonight. I know as soon as we leave these woods Major will be back and it could be awhile before I can be with her again.

"Jasper, I have missed you so much. I'm glad Major is letting us have some time together." She held on to me for all it was worth. I pulled her as close as she could get to me.

"Baby, maybe we should hunt first. If we don't, we may not have time to after." Bella pulled away and looked disappointed. "Bella, we are going to spend all night together. I can promise you that, but if we get distracted now we won't have time to feed before we need to leave and we both need a good feeding."

"Ok, Jasper lets hunt then we'll spend our night together." She pulled away from me and we headed off further into the woods holding hands. When we caught the sent of a herd of deer. We took off running after them. Bella and I each took out two. After we finished we caught the sent of a brown bear. "Jasper, honey, go ahead and take out the bear. I am already stuffed from the deer." I ran after the bear and unlike Emmett I don't play with my food. I took him down swiftly and drank my fill. When I was done I turned around and Bella was standing next to a tree just smirking at me. I could feel her lust.

I stalked towards her and pulled her into my arms. I licked the little blood she missed off her chin and I continued up her next and to her ear. I took her ear into my mouth and started to suck on it. She moaned into my neck. I pushed her against the tree and started to kiss her neck again. I pulled back a little to look into her beautiful golden eyes.

"Bella I love you sweetheart," I kissed her passionately. I pulled away from her and started to undress her. I laid her down on the ground and then removed my cloths as well. I laid on top of her and started to kiss up her body. This was all about showing her how much she means to me.

I first kissed her forehead, then her nose, each of her cheeks before lavishing her lips. Our lust was forgotten as I continued to kiss her, while allowing my hands to explore her body. I loved the feel of her soft skin, the way her breast fit into the palm of my hand.

Her moans told me she was enjoying this as much as I was. I kissed down her jaw line to her ear, sucked on her earlobe for a few, before nipping it playfully. I then kissed down her neck, while sliding my body lower on hers. I spent a few moments lavishing all my love and affection for each of her breasts. As I sucked on one, my hand would play with the other slowly rolling the nipple through my fingers.

I wanted to taste every inch of her luscious body. I continued the path I was on, As I reached her core I wanted to stop, but this was not about need, this was about love and desire. I kissed down one leg and up the other before slowly and meticulously lapping at her core.

She was so wet and tasted better anything. If I could sustain myself off her juices I would. I teased her opening before slowly inserting just one finger. My sweet love bucked her hips to meet it, needing more, the more she would not receive at this moment.

I continued to slowly thrust my finger inside her until I felt her walls start to tighten around it. I pulled my finger away, as I started to kiss up her body again. I slowly pushed in her as I finally recaptured her lips.

The moan she released as she tasted herself on my tongue, fueled me on. We did a slow dance her meeting each and every thrust. As her walls started to flutter as her orgasm approached, I sat back on my heals pulling her up with me, so I could release deep inside her. As her orgasm hit it sent me over the edge right along with her. I pulled back from our kiss and looked into her eyes. All I could see was love and I so hope that is all she could see in mine. We lie on the ground just holding each other for a for a few more hours.

As the sun started to come up I knew we were going to have to get redressed and head back into the castle. It also meant that my time with my sweet Bella was over. Major would be back and it was time to get ready to head to Texas after Maria. I looked over at Bella and I knew she was feeling the sadness of our time ending.

"Bella, please don't be upset sweetheart. I know it sucks, but once this is over we will go away somewhere, where we can just be us. Major will understand. We need to head back though. We leave tonight for Texas and as soon as we get there I am pretty sure all hell is gonna break loose." I leaned over and kissed her again before I stood up and pulled her from the ground. I helped her redress and then dressed myself. We held hands until we got to the end of the forest and I could feel Major pushing to get back out. I pulled Bella to me one last time.

"I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Jasper." As she said those words I lost the battle against Major and he was back.

"Isabella, did you enjoy your time with Jasper?"

"Yes Major." I could feel her disappointment and so could Major. I think he understood though.

"Let's go Isabella. It's time to go pack and get everything together before we leave." With those words I sat back and just watched as we headed inside and Major took command of everyone.

* * *

**Ok guys I hope you liked it... leave me some love! Next up is Texas :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**hey guys here's the next chapter. yay! We are off to Texas... I hope you enjoy this. I gotta thank Kim Rathbone and Abbymickey24 for their help on this chapter! please review and let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 17**

MARCUS POV

After the Major and Isabella came back from their hunt, Major took control of the preparations to leave for Texas. I knew it was strange but I was excited to be leaving the castle. I have never left here. To be going to Texas was a treat. Major came into the throne room about 10 minutes ago to tell us we were leaving in 15. I guess its time to head to the garage. Aro, Caius and myself stood at the same time. It was funny how alike we thought sometimes. I guess when you spend everyday for centuries together that will happen. When we got to the garage everyone was there. Aro got into a car with Jane and Alec, Caius got into a car with Felix and Demetri. I myself headed over to the car with Major and Isabella.

"Major, may i join you and Isabella for the ride to the airport."

"Of course Marcus." Isabella had a sweet smile on her face as she looked up at Major for his approval.

"Marcus you are welcome to join us. Though I would have thought you would go with one of your brothers or a guard member."

"Who is a better guard then you Major? I would also like a word with you before we are together with the group."

We got into the car and the driver headed to the airport.

"Thank you for letting me ride with you. I wanted to tell you how glad I am that you have included us in your quest to take out Maria. She has been a problem for us for many years but we never had the resources to go after her without there being a lot of lives lost on our side. You have trained all the guard well."

"Marcus you don't need to be so formal. I can feel your excitement. I know you are happy to be out of the castle and looking forward to some action."

I laughed at that. "Very true Major, very true. But none the less, I am still thankful. You have brought life back into the castle after many years. And yes I am so looking forward to kicking some ass." Isabella giggled at me remark. I smiled at her. She was really becoming like a daughter to me. We have had some very nice chats over the weeks that they have been with us in the castle.

"Marcus, why don't you ever leave the castle? You seem so unhappy there."

"Isabella it's hard for me to leave. We become targets if we leave. After Didyme was killed I didn't want to leave on my own so I just stayed. I never really had anywhere I needed to go either. It may be sad to say and hear but that's the truth. " Isabella leaned over the seat and put her arms around my neck. Major had a little growl in the throat that barely made it out.

"Oh hush now Major." She smirked at me and kissed my head then leaned back into Major has he wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled into her neck and we left it at that, finishing our drive in silence.

**Major POV**

When we pulled up to the airport I became all business. We all boarded the plane and started planning our attack. We knew where Maria was, just not the size of her army. After we landed we headed out to meet with our scouts. After talking to them we decided to wait until nightfall to attack her. We wanted to take out everyone, and we knew she was heading out to attack another coven tonight. We planned to stop her before she made it too far out of her compound.

As night fell we could hear her army coming towards us.

"Everyone get ready. Remember if you see Maria hold her but don't kill her. If you do, you will join her." Everyone knew I was dead serious about that too. We waited about two minutes before the first of her Army came through the trees. As soon as they saw us they stopped. The Volturi were still hidden and Isabella had her shield up. It was only myself, Isabella, Alice, Edward, Peter and Char that they could see. Maria stepped forward from her spot behind her guard.

"Jasper, oh you have come back to me finally. And I see you brought the captain and his mate and some new additions to my army. Join in beside me, we are headed to take out a coven near Houston "

"Maria you are a bitch if you think I am going to join you. I came here to set some shit straight with you and your little army."

"Little army? You are far outnumbered."

"You sure about that Maria. Once they find out who I am do you think they will fight against me."

"They will not turn their backs on me you fool." She was raging now.

"Maria I AM THE GOD OF WAR! DO YOU THINK THEY WILL FIGHT AGAINST ME KNOWING YOU LIED ABOUT KILLING ME!" I screamed it out and all her army took a step back and looked to her "I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO TURN AWAY NOW. MARIA IS GOING TO DIE TODAY BUT THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO." Some took off right then, but most stayed beside her. She smirked cuz to her we were still out number. I stepped forward and Isabella fell in at my side. The brothers and their guard stepped out from the trees and fell in behind us.

"Remember what I said. Kill them all but leave Maria for me." Once that was said the guard stepped in front of us and went at them.

"Fuck why aren't your powers working on any of them." Maria yelled at someone close to her.

Isabella teleported next to Maria and waved her fingers at her. She had an evil smirk on her face. I was trying to fight off some stupid fucker who thought it would be cool to take out the GOD OF WAR. It took no more than 10 seconds to have him apart. I looked back at Isabella and she had Maria in a headlock. Why doesn't she put her in that shield bubble thing she can do. Maria was trying to fight her back but was getting no where. Isabella looked at me and smiled and blew me a kiss. She is such a smart ass. I watched as one of Maria's army came at Isabella but Char was there to intercept and tear them apart. Jane was close to her also. I turned back to the fight as another fucker came at me. He got a bite in on my shoulder before I could stop him but in the next minute he was torn apart.

"Edward get the fire going and start collecting." He looked at me and did as he was told. Everyone was still fighting off the army. She seemed to have more coming at us from nowhere. Ahhh her second string so to speak. We fought them all off and when there were only two left I turned back to Maria. She was now in a bubble and Isabella was cackling at her.

"You stupid bitch thought you could run your mouth. You will be glad to know your pets, James and Victoria are ash now too. Did you think that we wouldn't find out about your lies and come after you. You used them to make yourself look tough to your army but it looks like you are nothing but a little whore." Isabella was in her face screaming at her. "You think you can take MY MAJOR away, well let me tell you that will never happen, and the only reason you're alive is because he told me not to kill you. He will do that himself." She stepped away and walked over to me. "She's all yours Major. Please finish her off but make sure you have your fun. The bubble will hold if you want to take her back to the castle and have a little fun first." She smirked at me and walked over to stand next to Marcus. I could feel the father/daughter bond and that was the only thing keeping him alive at the moment. I walked up to Maria smirking.

"So what do you think of my mate? She is a force isn't she. I must say I really like her idea about taking you to Italy to have some fun. Did you know it could take a whole week for someone to get their arms and fingers reattached when they are only a torso and head." I saw Jane flinch to my right. "See, I didn't either until Isabella thought it would be fun, as a punishment, to pull dear Jane apart and make her reassemble herself. Let's take you back and see what other ideas Isabella can come up with."

"How can you do this Major? I am your sire. How can you pick some whore over your own sire. I made you into what you are now." I had to hold Isabella back from attacking Maria and I am pretty sure I saw Peter grab onto Char too.

"Felix... Demetri.. take this stupid bitch to the plane before my mate tears her apart. Lock her in a storage cell and tape her fucking mouth shut with whatever you can find. Just make sure I can't hear her stupid ass on the way back." They took Maria and headed to the plane. Isabella had to let them into the bubble so they were stuck in there till she let them out.

I looked around at everyone and saw them all smirking at me. "Take these two with us." I said motioning to the two who were kneeling in front of the brothers. "We will deal with them after Maria." I took Isabella's hand and pulled her into my arms. "Let's go baby, it's time to have some fun."


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok guys here is the next chap. I hope you like it. I need to thank everyone who has reviewed ( I know I suck at replying but I love them all), Faved or Alerted this story. The story is going to be coming to an end.I may only have one more chapter then an epi or it may just be the Epi i'm not sure yet. I did post another short story yesterday called Someone that your with. Go check it out :)**

**I need to thank all my girls who keep me writing this, Kim Rathbone, I heart you hard, Lunareclipse1 Thanks for the awesome banner, Abbymickey24 your amazing. **

**Now if you haven't already you need to check out Kim Rathbone's One Stormy Night. Its a j/b fic with a sexy cowboy and Monkeys :) Also check out the Collab she is doing with Lunar called One Night In Vegas. It is so freaking good. Also a J/B fic. Then you need to Check out Abbymickey24's Senior Year, I just finished it and It's amazing, well all these girls stories are amazing so just go read all of their stories! Lunar's Banner is on my page. She did a great job with it.. Thanks bb... **

**BPOV**

The trip back to Volterra was uneventful. Alec kept Maria locked in the bathroom of the plane without any of her scene. The same went on the car ride to the castle only this time she was in the trunk. Once we had her here, Alec and Jane brought her to a cell and left her there. It's been a few days since we left her there already. I wanted to get it out of the way but Major had other ideas. He was going to use some of her methods against her. The first one was her not being allowed to feed.

Aro thought it would be more fun to feed in front of her so he would have Alec take away her ability to move but leave all her other senses. He would then feed in her cell while she freaked out from the hunger. We had set up a camera in the cell so Major could monitor what was going on and we would sit and watch her. I know it seems sick but so was all the shit she has done in her life.

It's now been six weeks since we got here and I wanted to go home. Edward, Alice and the pack left right after we got back and I missed my family. I am currently sitting in the garden with Major just relaxing. I can't seem to get my mind off them. I miss all of Emmett's crazy antics. I even miss Rose's bitchiness. Major must have felt my dispair since he tensed behind me.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Major."

"Don't lie to me Isabella. Did you forget I can feel your emotions?"

"I know you can Major. I just miss my family. Nothing is wrong though."

"Ok Isabella. Why don't we move on with Maria's punishment, once that's done we'll head home and see everyone."

"Ok Major, whenever your ready." He stood then and took my hand helping me up. He held my hand as we headed toward her cell. When we got there Felix was outside her door.

"Major, Isabella." He nodded and stepped back. Major pushed the door open and Maria quickly scurried back into the corner. I laughed at her, as did Major.

"So Maria, how are you feeling?" He chuckled. "Do you feel like your venom has burned a hole in your throat yet? Do you feel like your going insane with thirst?" She didn't say anything. I don't think she could have if she wanted to. Her eyes were the blackest I have ever seen and venom ran down her chin and throat. She really looked like a raccoon with rabies. She snarled at us and Major must have shot her with a shitload of pain, I'm assuming, because she fell in on herself and screamed out.

"Now, now. None of that." Major projected his amusement to me. "You see you should have thought about this when you decided to Fuck with me." She snarled at him again. I can't believe how insane she truly has become. Major walked to the door and called Felix in. "Felix can you please assemble everyone in the throne room. I think everyone would like to see Maria's punishment carried out and there just isn't enough room in here to do that. He nodded his head again and walked out.

"Isabella would you please help me bring her to the throne room. You can put her in a bubble if you like. We don't need her attacking anyone."

"Of course Major." I smiled at him and put her in a bubble. "Major would you like me to teleport her to the throne room.

"That works for me." I took his hand and then put my hand on the outside of her bubble. I teleported us into the throne room and only the brothers were there.

"Major what is going on?" Marcus asked.

"Brother's we are here to carry out the rest of her punishment and I wanted everyone who wish to watch to be able to."

Caius chuckled. "I would love to see this Major." I knew he would. Sick fuck.

"Major do you know what you wish to do to her." Aro was always to curious for his own good.

"I do Aro. You will just have to wait and see though." Major smirked at him and we all laughed. It was kind of messed that we all took joy at seeing Maria pay but really she did deserve it. All I had to think about was what she had but Jasper through all those years ago and I was fine with this.

Alec, Jane, Demetri, Heidi, Felix, Peter and Char walked in. They all stepped over to the side against the wall. Felix spoke then. "The rest thought it better to stay out. They said that while they supported what you did they did not want to be here for it."

"That's fine Felix. Now Peter and Char you will help me with this along with Isabella. D can you start a fire for me." Shit what was he going to do to her. I knew she was going to die but I figured this would be a long drawn out thing but to start the fire now. Demetri moved over to start the fire in the pit on the other side of the room. "Isabella please remove the bubble." I did as he asked and Maria ran as far from the fire as she could. "Felix grab her and bring her back over here." He did as he was asked and brought her in front of us. Once she was kneeling in front of us Major spoke again.

"Peter would you please remove her fingers, one by one, from her left arm." He did as he was told with a smile the whole time. "Now Char would you please do the same to her right arm." She smirked at me and did as she was told. of course she had to add something in. With each finger she removed she would call her a whore, cunt, bitch, I think she even told her she was happy to be helping in her demise. When she was done she walked back over and sat on the floor next to me. Major cocked his head at her but just smirked and didn't say anything. "Isabella please take the fingers and one by one throw them in the fire." I took them from Peter and Char and walked over to the fire. I did as he asked and with each one she screamed louder than when she had them removed.

After that was finished Major removed her hands and arms and asked me to do the same. You could hear the pain she was in. I could only imagine what Major was feeling. I walked back to him and whispered so only he would hear. "Major would you like me to shield you from her pain. I know you want to feel it but it is almost to much for me with my shield, I don't know how you are handling it." He smiled and kissed my lips. He just nodded his head and I put it up immediately.

After that he asked Peter and Char to remove her toes. As they did I looked at the brothers and Caius was smirking, as was Aro. Marcus looked at odds. I looked to Major then back to Marcus and he nodded. I went to him and sat on the floor in front of him and held his hand. Marcus had become like an uncle or maybe even a father to me these past months. Major could feel it so he didn't mind. Major let Peter and Char throw her toes into the fire and then he removed her feet and her legs. She was just a torso and head now.

"So Maria, I was thinking I should leave you like this in a cell for the rest of eternity but even that would be to good for you. Saying that, so would death. They walked over and took her head off and threw her torso in the fire. "Now see, as a head you can't do shit. You will be put in a locked box until I feel that you have served your sentence, then and only then will I think about burning your head. I wonder if by then you will truly be insane, though I think you already are." He looked to Aro and asked him to get him a safe. Aro left the room and was back within a minute. He took her head and locked it in the box. She was still screaming but it was barely heard by our ears and would never be heard by a human. "Maria used to burn a body part if you committed a crime in her eyes. She would take a hand and burn it if she thought you stole from her, either a meal or an item. She would keep the head of her enemies for a few decades then get bored and finally burn them. This is her punishment. I will bury the head somewhere only I know. I will come back here to burn it when I feel it is time. Don't expect that anytime soon though." We all laughed at his last sentence. I squeezed Marcus's hand and walked back to Major.

"Now Isabella and I are going to spend the night here, but we are heading back to the states in the morning. Please come visit us, and we will visit again soon. If anyone questions what happened here today all you need to tell them is the God Of War has handled it and if they have a problem you are to call me." He looked down on me then. "Isabella let's go pack and relax before we leave." I nodded my head then. Peter spoke then too.

"Brother's we will be leaving with the Major and his mate." The all nodded and the four of us headed out of the throne room and down the hall towards our rooms. One more night and we would be heading back and hopefully I would have my Jasper back.

**Leave me some love and let me know what you think :P**


	19. EPI

**Ok guys here is the next chap. I hope you like it. I need to thank everyone who has reviewed ( I know I suck at replying but I love them all), Faved or Alerted this story. The story is going to be coming to an end soon. maybe two or three more chaps, not sure though. I am working on two more stories at the moment too.**

**I need to thank all my girls who keep me writing this, Kim Rathbone, I heart you hard, Lunareclipse1 Thanks for the awesome banner, Abbymickey24 your amazing.**

**Now if you haven't already you need to check out Kim Rathbone's One Stormy Night. Its a j/b fic with a sexy cowboy and Monkeys :) Also check out the Collab she is doing with Lunar called One Night In Vegas. It is so freaking good. I am always writing a collab with both girls called Blowjobs and Screaming Orgasms. Check it out. Lunars banner is up on my page so go take a look and leave her some love. **

**So I know this has taken me forever to write but RL sucks these days and I couldn't really figure out how I want to end this. This is my 1st fic coming to an end and it's kinda sad but I have so much stuff going on and a few new fic I want to focus on. I hope you like this chapter anyway. **

EPI

**JPOV **

It has been five years since we ended Maria and left Volterra. Major has been quiet since we got on the plane and left Italy. I knew Bella was happy to have me back. I asked her to marry me while we were still on the plane home. I knew that I wanted her forever and I knew Major agreed. I couldn't wait to ask her and I didn't. She was ecstatic and said yes. We got home and told the rest of the family. Bella called Marcus as soon as we landed too.

That was something that was still weird for me. She has become very close to everyone in the Royal Family. Bella insisted that we visit once a year and that they come and see us ever year also. I must say that when they come out to us they are so much more relaxed and like to just have a good time.

Anyways back to Bella and I. We were married two years ago with everyone there with us. Marcus walked Bella down the aisle and Caius married us. Again all Bella's doing. We went and traveled the world after that. We went anywhere Bella wanted to go. It was a lot of fun to just spend time with her with no threat to us. I could tell Bella was able to finally relax. Her need to run had stopped all together.

The pack traveled with us at times, usually Sam or Paul. And sometimes our families would meet us and spend time with us, Em and Rose and Jane and Alec being the ones we saw the most.

Bella and I have settled in Texas on my ranch for a while. She was tired of traveling and wanted to just be for a while. I had no problems with this and I love being home. I knew we would be heading to Italy soon for Jane's wedding. She had met her mate when she was with us in Australia and Bella was her matron of honor.

**BPOV **

Its been ten years since Jane was married. I have not felt the need to run at all since we took care of the Maria problem. It was nice to be able to just relax and spend time with my family. Sam decided four years ago to stop phasing and it was funny to see him aging but I knew he and Emily wanted kids and I was ok with that. Most of the other guys stopped phasing too at the same time. The only ones who still phased are Paul and Seth. Neither of them have imprinted yet so they both said that until they do they will continue watch over La Push.

The Cullen's where currently living in Boston and Carlisle is working at Mass General Hospital. Edward and Alice were going to college at Suffolk and Rose and Em are at North Eastern University. Esme has opened her own interior design firm and was doing wonderful.

The Volturi bunch were a whole other story. Aro was Aro and not much has changed. Caius was a lot more laid back and he was actually trying to enjoy his life. Marcus was a whole different story. He has changed his diet and he is actually enjoying myself since his mate died. As for the guard a few things have changed. They are no longer required to be there and could come and go as they pleased. Most still lived in Italy close by but Jane moved to the states and so did Alec, Dem, and Felix.

The Whitlock's where as good as ever. Peter and Char live about twenty miles from us here in south Texas. We both own Ranches that are back to back so we don't have to worry about going out during the day. The Major has been quiet for the most part unless I ask Jas to let him out for some fun time. We are all doing well and we haven't had any problems yet. The only thing that still bothers me is that Maria's head is still in the tower. I think she has paid her pentence and that we should have mercy on her. I don't want to bring it up to Jasper though.

**JPOV**

So it has been about twenty years since the whole Maria thing ended. I could tell it was bothering Bella that her head was still in the tower so today I am going to take care of it once and for all. Our whole family, Cullen's, Whitlock's, Volturi's and the Pack where all here in Italy to celebrate the End of Maria's reign.

"Ok, so today we are here to celebrate peace. The only problem I see about this is that we are not truly at peace." I turned to Aro and spoke again. "Aro, will you please bring her to me." He turned and walked away. I watched as everyone was staring at me. I could feel all the confusion around the room but I felt Bella's love and approval over everyone elses. Aro was soon in front of me with a black bag. I took it from him and opened the bag. I pulled her head out and and her eyes were closed. "Maria, awake now and say your peace."

"Major, Please just end me. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused." I looked at her and felt her emotions were true.

"Maria I will end you today. Go in peace." I turned to Bella then. "Bella please light the pyre." She did as I asked and I walked towards it. "Maria in front of all these witnesses I hope that Hell is kind to you. All is forgiven here." I placed her head the the pyre and walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. After the pyre had died out I turned back to everyone.

"Ok We can celebrate now," and celebrate we did.

**Ok guys that's it. please let me know what you think. Also check out my other story I have up and add me to your alerts cuz I should have a few other new ones up soon too! **

**love ****always**

**Fallgoddess :)**


End file.
